Sheer Crimson
by Jadiona
Summary: It’s been three years since Edward left. Bella now is engaged to be married, and is a singer. Her fiancé’s a vampire, but he isn’t like the Cullen’s. Bella’s still a human, will she eventually return to Edward or is it too late.
1. Iz

Sheer Crimson

**A.N.: **So this is yet another New Moon rewrite. If you've read any of my other stories you've probably realized that I love to do New Moon rewrites. In this one it's been three years since Edward left. Bella now is engaged to be married, and is a singer. Her fiancé's a vampire, but he isn't like the Cullen's. Bella's still a human.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 1 – Iz

Edward POV

It had been exactly three years since I left. Three days ago Bella turned twenty-one. I had returned exactly one year after I left. I had panned on changing Bella, but after I got there I discovered the truth. Bella hadn't lived in Forks for almost two months, and no one knew where she was at. I was driving to the nearest music shop to pick up Debussy. I had destroyed my CD after I had left Bella because I was unable to bear the reminder. I finally felt like I could handle the reminder. The radio was on but I really wasn't listening to it.

I was now actually able to look over a few of the memories that I had of Bella, but only a few. I remembered back to two years ago when I returned to her room. Her closet was full of strewed clothes. All of her books had been torn apart and left in a bag on the bottom of her closet. Beside that bag was a completely destroyed radio that I recognized well. It was the gift Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had given her. In the bottom drawer of her desk all of her music CD's had been crushed. The bedspread only halfway covered the bed. Underneath the bed her sock of cash still sat, as well as her knapsack. Just like her closet her dresser was full of clothes.

After I had investigated there I had quietly went downstairs. I had discovered a small letter in the top drawer. It had been read many times. I still remembered what it said;

Dear dad,

I'm sorry that I left without any goodbyes and all but it was for the best. I'm doing fine so don't worry about me. Don't try and track this letter as it will just lead to a dead end. I'm sorry, I truly am.

Love your little girl,  
Bells

That was all the letter had said. I had gone to the local gas station and had discovered that she had just up and left two months prior. According to the clerk she had been working at the diner in Beaver because she had been fired from the Newton's sporting goods store. He had explained that rumor had it that she had found a boy at the diner and left with him.

Suddenly a voice I recognized all too well came over the radio.

There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all, all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
All the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you've just got to move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every start,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.

I listened to the whole song in stock silence. It was Bella singing. The radio host spoke, 'Once again that's Lessons Learned by Iz Swan. It's her newest release from her new album Somebody which was released three days ago. You can pick up Somebody as well as her first two albums at any music store. Iz Swan will be live on an interview on MTV at four pm.'

That had to be Bella. I looked at the clock, in a little over an hour she'd be on TV. I pressed harder on the accelerator. I got to the music store. I walked up to the store clerk, "Do you have Iz Swan's CDs?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we have all three, which one would you like?" He asked.

"All three, please." He got them and I quickly paid for them. I left and headed straight home.

**A.N.: **That concludes the first chapter. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **Well I hate to put this up so soon after I started a story, but law school is officially back in session. I will update as often as possible, but it won't be as often as any of us like, especially me. So please be patient, add me to your alerts, write me reviews, and I will try and get updates up ASAP.


	2. Interview

**A.N.: **Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 2 – Interview

Alice POV

We were all relaxing on the couch watching a football game when Edward came through the door. "Turn it to MTV." He said.

"We're watching a football game." Emmett snapped.

I grabbed the remote. Edward hadn't acted like this since before we left Bella. I flipped the channel to MTV. The host was a black female with straightened shoulder-length black hair. "Hey everyone, today I have managed to get an interview with the infamous Iz Swan. Here she is now in matter of fact." The female host said.

A female with pale skin walked into the studio. At first I didn't recognize her because she looked so different. Even on the TV she looked like she hardly weighed a hundred pounds. Her eyes had dark ringlets under them and it looked like she was suffering from a disease. Humans probably wouldn't notice it, in matter of fact with the way most actresses and singers looked she would fall under the "hot" category, but to a vampire she looked extremely unhealthy. Her skin was pale and sick, it wasn't like ours at all, sure, to a human we would look really similar, but we really didn't. She was wearing a black minidress and black pumps. Her hair was dyed blond and had black streaks in it; the hair was rolled into a sophisticated hairdo. The only thing that hadn't changed was her never-ending milk chocolate eyes. It was Bella, but I could hardly believe it.

"Hello Tammy, it's good to see you again." Bella said.

"Yes, it is Iz, but do you know how hard it was to score an interview with you." Tammy said.

"Yeah I do, my studio keeps me entirely to busy. I hardly have time to fit my wedding into my schedule." Bella said as she sat down.

"Speaking of your wedding, where is Turner, anyways?" Tammy asked.

Bella was engaged?… I couldn't believe it.

"My fiancé couldn't make it as he is setting up for our third annual dedication concert that takes place tomorrow." Bella explained.

"You just put out your third album, and the last time we had an interview you refused to comment on your inspirations. Will you do so this time?" Tammy questioned.

"Yes, I will as I am in a much better place then I was two years ago. I never had a large dating record, in matter of fact I've only dated four men in my entire life. The higher majority of my songs were inspired from the break up with my first boyfriend. I thought for a long time that I loved him, in matter of fact my first hit single–The Way I Loved You–was dedicated to how I felt about my fiancé in comparison to him. I also have made songs inspired from both of my other boyfriends that either I broke up with, or that broke up with me. I have a song that was made for my father, and I have several songs made for my Fiancé Turner. In matter of fact the title track on my newest CD Turner and I wrote together and is about our relationship." Bella said.

"You say that they were mostly inspired by your first boyfriend, would like to go into more detail about it?" Tammy said.

"Gladly, I thought that I loved him. More importantly I thought that he loved me. On the day of our breakup he told me the truth. I finally realized that he played me for a fool the entire time. He told me he didn't love me, and that was after I'd given him everything I could. Looking back I realize the truth, but at the time I was blind sighted." Bella said shaking her head.

"It sounds like it was harsh, how on earth could he have done that?" Tammy asked.

"That's the easiest question you've asked all day. The reason is simple, he was a vampire." Bella said as she laughed.

Our whole family gasped.

"A vampire, eh?" Tammy queried.

"Yes, a vampire, his heart was made of ice." Bella said.

"I see, and do you have descriptions for your other boyfriends?" Tammy asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My second boyfriend, the one I broke up with, was nothing more then a fool. The third was a dog." Bella said chuckling.

"Do you have a term for you fiancé? We won't tell anyone, I promise." Tammy said.

"I don't know there isn't really a correct description for Turner. I guess if I had to title him at all I'd say ageless." Bella said.

"That's no joke, has he aged at all in the last two years?" Tammy asked.

Bella laughed, but there was a nervous flash in her eyes. "Of course he's aged he's almost a year older then me." It would be undetectable to a human, but to a vampire it was clear that she was lying.

"You said that your first hit single was originally a comparison, but it isn't now?" Tammy queried.

"No, I realize now that love isn't something that springs up from the first look. True love takes time to create, and when I was younger I didn't realize that. I was a naïve fool." Bella said.

"Well, unfortunately I must call this interview to an end and we're going to finish with a trip down memory lane by playing her first hit single, The Way I Loved You." Tammy said. The screen switched to a music video.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

(Chorus)  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

(Repeat chorus)

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

The song ended, and all hell broke lose in our house. "Was that Bella?" Emmett spluttered.

"Yes it was." Edward said.

"She told the world what we are." Rosalie said.

"Who cares? Even if she hadn't played it so that it meant something else, no one would believe it." Emmett said.

"I've got a question of greater concern. Who is Turner?" I asked.

"There's an easy way to find out." Carlisle said. Ever sensible, he moved to the computer. "We don't know his last name, but they called her Iz Swan." Carlisle typed 'Iz Swan's Fiancé' on Google images, then he hit enter.

The images came up immediately. Carlisle opened the first one so we could get a larger view. Bella and Turner were both in the image. Bella was only wearing a large tee; her hair was it's normal brown. Beside her was a man that was approximately a foot taller then her. He only had a pair of pants on. He had short black hair and his eyes were purple. All of us recognized the coloring well, he was a vampire. The use of blue contacts over red irises created the color.

"She doesn't look very healthy", Esme said, concerned as always.

Edward reached the keys of the computer and looked up dedication concert. He opened up a page to buy tickets and quickly purchased seven tickets.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2:** All of my stories will be updated this weekend.


	3. Past

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to four reviews. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 3 – Past

Bella POV

It was hard to believe that it had been three years since Edward had left. True, my life had changed a lot since then, but, still, I couldn't help but wonder how life would be if I was still with Edward. I hadn't lied at all when I said I was in a much better place then two years ago. I hadn't lied about very much at all as I spoke with Tammy. Hell, I had gone so far as to actually slip and say what Edward really was. I remembered when Edward left I had promised him not to be reckless, but now I had broken that promise so many times I lost count.

It had been the start of spring break when Jacob came and tried to reveal to me what he was. After he left that night I had dreamed of what he really was. Jacob had been a werewolf, probably still was a werewolf. I had thought that he was a murderer and had immediately pulled away.

I went to the one source I could think of, I went to Mike. I started going out with Mike and I dated him for all of two weeks. I broke up with him right after our first kiss. The way he had kissed was grotesque, and so I flat out dumped him. The next day I had been fired from his family store.

It was about two days later that I finally got up the courage and went to Jacob. It was then that I discovered that Jacob was really hunting vampires and not humans. It was about a week after when we started dating. We dated for almost two whole months when he met a stunning blond called Tifa–she literally looked like a human version of Rosalie–and imprinted. He broke up with me immediately, but somehow the sting of that breakup wasn't as sharp as I thought it would be.

I spent two days wallowing then I went and looked for a job. I had found it at a diner in Beaver. It was the start of June when I started working there, and upon the third day I met Turner.

_Memory: _

It was my third day, and the first that I didn't have a superior waiter following me. A man walked through the front door. I was in heaven and for a little while I completely forgot about Edward. The man was tall, practically as tall as Jacob. He had on a simple white tee and a pair of jeans (he was also wearing sneakers). His skin was pale and he had short black hair. That was when I saw his eyes. His eyes were almost completely black and had the finest hint of burgundy in them. It was then that I realized what he was. He went and sat at the last booth in my section.

I had half of a mind to run for it, but if he wanted me for a meal I wouldn't be able to outrun him anyways. I thought about asking the other waiter to do his table instead but I didn't. I went over to him.

"Hello, my name is Isabella and I will be your server tonight. What would you like to drink tonight?" I knew that he'd be able to hear me but I muttered it anyways. "Or perhaps I should say who."

The vampire who had previously been paying more attention to the menu then to me suddenly looked at me. "What did you say?" He gasped.

"I said that from the look of your eyes you must be rather thirsty, and are probably here looking for a meal." I whispered, shocked by my boldness.

His eyes widened, "You know what I am?" He asked.

"Yes, you're a vampire." I said. Then I forced a smile, "Now what would you like for the evening, sir?"

He blinked a few times, and then he held out his hand. "Well, Iz, my name is Turner and I wouldn't mind an iced tea."

I shook his hand. Then I went and got the tea. I put it on his table. He spoke, "You can drink it. Why don't you meet me at the local hotel when you get off tonight? I'm in room thirty-six and I'll be waiting." He put a fifty on the table and left without a word.

I don't know why but I was unbelievably anxious to see him again. After what seemed like forever my shift finally ended and I went to the hotel. I couldn't help but wonder if I was eager for the grave or what, because what else would I be going to.

He opened the door to his room for me before I even knocked. "Hello Iz, it's good to see you again." He shut the door behind me as I came in. He took me over to the bed and we sat down. I was beginning to wonder exactly was going to happen to me.

His hand reached up and gently played with the back of my neck. It set my entire body on fire, even though his skin was ice cold. His hand slowly traveled to my right shoulder and then down my arm. When he reached my wrist he gently picked it up and my heart was beating like helicopter blades. He pulled my wrist gently up to his face, and he breathed deeply in.

"You smell amazing; you know that, don't you?" He murmured against my wrist. He moved my wrist down and he began rubbing his thumb gently over where the blood pulsed strongest. I noticed that his other hand had a knife in it. "You'll be fine", he whispered, "It will hurt but I promise that you won't die."

He quickly ran the blade across my wrist but not so fast that I couldn't see. Then he placed my wrist to his mouth. To say that it wasn't agonizing would have been a serious lie. With each swallow he made it felt like my heart was about to stop. The loss of blood was making my entire body ice cold, and I could hardly breathe. Finally I was swallowed by a darkness.

_End of memory_

The next morning when I had woke up he was gone, and there was a note with something along the lines of 'hate to eat and run'. He showed up at the diner again four days later, and again I let him have my blood. It was about a month after our first meeting that he asked me to come with him, and I didn't even hesitate. About a week later I started writing songs. Two months later I released my first album.

Over the next two years I discovered a lot about Turner. I had found out that he had been changed about sixty years prior by a woman named Maria. From him I had discovered Jasper's past, and from him I had discovered what the southern vampires were like.

He continued to feed off of me and eventually he asked me to marry him. He said that he would change me on our wedding night, and had professed his love to me. We were to be married a month from now and I was more then ready.

Of course there was a part of me that still loved Edward, as that part always would, but I had learned to live without. I had accepted that Edward was part of my past and knew he had to remain that way. It's like they always say, 'the first cut is always the deepest'.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	4. The Concert Starts

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to eleven reviews. Thanks for all the faves, alerts, and just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 4 – The Concert Starts

Edward POV

We all had arrived early and already had front row positions. Bella hadn't come on stage yet, but the vampire called Turner was out an about. I listened for his mind.

_I can't believe after leaving her for three whole years that they actually have the nerve to show up here. Why is it that she isn't allowed to have her own life? A month more and she will be mine for good. Iz and I love each other and no one will steal her away from me. _He had a smile on his face and was cordially talking with his guests but his thoughts were directed toward us, perhaps me specifically.

Jasper was watching Turner intensely, so I decided to see what was on Jasper's mind. _What is he doing here? It's been all too many years since I last saw him. I was certain that once I left he would become Maria's right hand, but he is here. _Jasper knew Turner, why hadn't he mentioned it before?

A female in a full-length blue gown walked out and looked at the crowd. "Hello everyone, I bet you're all ready to see Iz. I am here to introduce her first song. So this song is dedicated to her infamous first breakup. The song is called 'Thinking of You' from her second CD." The female walked off stage without another word.

Bella came out on stage walking to the center where the music struck. She was wearing a black minidress and her hair was now dyed completely black. She started singing.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Bella walked to the left side of the stage and her eyes locked into our table, but she held firm with her voice.

(Chorus)  
'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

I know that she had seen us but after a minute her eyes continued on, it was like she didn't even recognize us.

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Her eyes locked into Turner's and her voice got stronger.

(Repeat chorus)

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

(Repeat chorus)

Your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and  
Take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

Bella ran off stage as the song ended and Turner went through the side door. They went back to a dressing room and I listened through Turner's mind.

Turner POV

I followed Iz to her dressing room, but I was weary of actually entering. "You better get in here, right now." Iz shouted. Yep, she was angry.

I slowly walked in. She was glaring right at my face as I walked through the door, her eyes narrowed, for not being a vampire Iz could be scary. "Why didn't you tell me that they were here?" She yelled.

I winced, "I didn't realize that they were, until about three minutes before the concert and then I saw them. I had too many fans surrounding me, so I couldn't come and tell you."

Bella huffed and turned back around. She pulled the black wig off and undid the cover that held her mahogany hair up. She slipped off the small dress and grabbed off a long gray tee. She quickly pulled it on.

When I had originally met her she had been a beautiful waitress. She had been shy, but she was stubborn and that was what had made me so attracted to her. That first night with her when I had started drinking her blood I had been certain I wouldn't stop. Somehow I had found the will not to kill her. Of course, she wasn't a shy little girl anymore, no, she was a woman. I sometimes wondered if I had done the right thing by letting her live but I shook those kind of thoughts away rather fast. The evidence of how she belonged only to me was marked all over her body. The light scars that were on her wrists and neck as well as the pale, thin body were all proof of who she was. She was mine.

Iz turned and smiled. "Shirt off", she said. I pulled it off as she walked over to me. "You ready for this. They're all ready to see how I spin this song, and I know you want to get this night over with. The sooner the concert is over the sooner we can enjoy ourselves. It's been to long since you had a meal." She laughed as she grabbed my hand.

She pulled me through the door. I was excited for tonight to get here as we headed on stage together.

***STORY INFO***

Album tracks

CD 1, entitled Iz Swan

1. I Know You Won't  
2. That's Where It Is  
3. Freeze  
4. The Way I Loved You  
5. Fading Fast  
6. Any Man Of Mine  
7. Kindly Unspoken  
8. Jack Of Hearts  
9. What Am I Doing Here  
10. I Want You  
11. Don't  
12. You Lie  
13. I Just Can't Live A Lie  
14. The Night Before (Life Goes On)  
15. You Won't Find This

CD 2, entitled Rose Garden

1. You're Not Sorry  
2. Thinking Of You  
3. Closing Time  
4. Tell Me Why  
5. Rose Garden  
6. Collide  
7. Bleeding Love  
8. Black Eyes, Blue Tears  
9. Change  
10. The Ones Left Behind  
11. Before He Cheats  
12. I'm Still Breathing  
13. Starts With Goodbye

CD 3, entitled Somebody

1. Somebody  
2. The Greatest Man I Never Knew  
3. I Ain't Gonna Take It Anymore  
4. Battlefield  
5. Like A Woman  
6. Lessons Learned  
7. Exodus '04  
8. Get Out Of This Town  
9. Whenever You Remember  
10. What Might've Been  
11. Twisted  
12. Inside Your Heaven  
13. It Matters To Me  
14. Like We Never Loved At All

**A.N.: **What song are they about to sing? Can you guess? Perhaps you could. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **I have a poll on my profile involving this story and the gist is that I want to know if you want me to continue this specific story as rated T or should I change it to rated M so I can become more specific and graphic. I originally wanted this to be rated T, but I now feel it will be more appropriate as a rated M story. Please vote on my profile to help me decide.


	5. The Concert Continues

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to nineteen reviews. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and for just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 5 – The Concert Continues

Bella POV

Turner and I walked on stage together, I let go of his hand, and walked toward the mike at the front of the stage. Just a few feet in front of me and to the right were the seven vampires that I once thought of as family. I glanced at them temporarily and then returned to looking center stage. I pulled the mike off of its stand.

"Well most of you know that Turner and I are engaged to be married in a month's time. Many of you know the mysterious events surrounding our engagement, but for those of you who are unfamiliar here's the gist of it. Almost four months ago a paparazzi member caught Turner and I pressed against one of the walls of my house in Las Vegas wearing the exact ensemble that we now have on tonight. He shot several shots of us before we realized that he was snapping our images. After almost a month of nothing but tabloids because this shirt is so big on me the rumor spread that I was pregnant. You can all tell from my last outfit that it is one _fat_ lie, but as the rumor started going out of control Turner and I decided as a single entity that it was time to make our relationship official.

"With our engagement being announced we ran a photo shoot using this exact ensemble, and wrote up the songs for my new album. The title track of my new album is Somebody and it is rightfully dedicated to our relationship." I said and the lights dimmed. The first few notes of the song hit and after eleven seconds of the music I started to sing.

At a diner down on Broadway  
They made small talk  
When she brings his eggs  
And fills his coffee cup

He jokes about his love life  
And tells her  
He's about ready to give up

I walk back towards Turner and grab his hand.

That's when she says  
I've been there before  
But keep on looking

Because maybe who you're looking for is…  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody

I let go of his hand and take a few a steps forward.

Across town  
In a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things  
That waitress said

He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face  
Instead

Turner comes up to one step behind me.

It's that blue eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one

Maybe he could fall in love with…  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody

He takes the last step to me.

Now they laugh about  
The moment that it happened  
The moment they both missed  
Until that day

When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another  
Friendly face

We grasp each others hands and come forward together until we are standing right at the front of the stage.

And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there

At that diner waiting on…  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Oh, somewhere out there  
Is somebody

Turner and I bowed together and my eyes land on the Cullen's table. Jasper was staring at Turner with a strange intensity. Esme and Carlisle had their heads bowed. Emmett's face was stricken with what looked like sadness, and Rosalie was looking away. Edward had his head in his hands and Alice was rubbing his back. Turner saw where my gaze was piercing and whispered in my ear, "It serves them right for what they did to you."

"I know", I whispered back.

We pull back up from our bow and Turner goes off stage.

Alice POV

The more I looked at Bella, the more certain I was that she was sick but she didn't show it in her motions. From the looks of her skin and thin body she should be in a hospital bed, but she acted perfectly fine.

"She's not sick", Edward whispered.

"What?" I asked and my sentiment was echoed by several of my family members.

"It's Turner, he's been feeding from her." Edward whispered.

My mind went blank, "You can't be serious", Emmett said.

"I'm quite serious, and from what I got from Turner's mind it's _at least_ once a week." Edward said.

Just then Bella spoke, "This song is dedicated to anyone who has ever found someone that they loved, and that person was everything you needed and everything you wanted. Somehow it still wasn't good enough for that person so that _cuts_ another wound." As she started to sing I noticed two female backup singers at the back of the stage.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen, ooh

She came over so she was directly in front of us, and she was looking at us.

Its just it happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy, ooh

She went back to center stage and started swaying to the beat.

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open, oh

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling, hey

But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open, ooh

She slowly came up to the front of the stage.

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

She disappeared off of the stage.

Jasper POV

I was incredulous as I had felt Bella's emotions, she was happy. She was in love, with Turner. It had been right around sixty years since the last time I had seen him, and I was shocked to find him here. Of all the vampires I had ever met he would have been the last one I would have thought of to fall in love with a human. Just like Bella loved him, he too loved her and I was in shock.

She came back on stage wearing different clothes. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a blue halter top with a pair of matching blue stilettos and her hair was now a blazing red that I had seen before. Her hair looked like Victoria's.

"This next song is dedicated to my breakup with my second boyfriend, it says it all." Bella said as four females came up dressed in similar ensembles except they were in black and white instead of pink and blue.

You thought that I was on your side  
That I'd do anything for you  
But you found out yesterday  
That you were wrong  
I opened up the door  
I said we were through

And now you're calling me  
You want me back again  
But I've just got to turn my head  
And start to pretend

I've never seen you  
You're someone I don't know  
Are you just another boy  
That I met long ago

You had me all to yourself  
I thought that you were such a prize  
I finally came to my senses  
'Cause I heard just one too many lies

And now you're calling me  
You want me back again  
But I've just got to turn my head  
And start to pretend

I've never seen you  
You're someone I don't know  
Are you just another boy  
That I met long ago

You can talk about old times (yesterday he's got all)  
They don't mean a thing to me (anymore)  
You're fading fast  
Out of my memory

All five of them danced in perfect harmony. It was obvious that Bella wasn't quite so clumsy anymore and she led the other dancers in perfection.

And now you're calling me  
You want me back again  
But I've just got to turn my head  
And start to pretend

I've never seen you  
You're someone I don't know  
Now you just another boy  
That I met long ago

You can talk about old times (yesterday he's got all)  
They don't mean a thing to me (anymore)  
You're fading fast  
Out of my memory

You can talk about old times (yesterday he's got all)  
They don't mean a thing to me (anymore)  
You're fading fast  
Out of my memory

You're fading fast  
Out of my memory  
You're, you're fading fast  
Out of my memory

As the song came to an end the four others came to the front and bowed then headed off the stage by the sides. When they left Bella was dressed in a long green dress and her hair was now completely black.

Edward POV

How Bella managed to change while the other four were bowing was beyond me but there she was in a completely different set. She came forward and started speaking, there were tears in her eyes, but they weren't being shed. According to what Jasper was feeling she had saddened greatly. "Some of you heard the tragic news of my father's murder a year ago. Today I dedicate my song The Greatest Man I Never Knew off my newest album to my father Chief Swan of Forks, Washington."

She took a few steps back and sat on a bench that just appeared. The music started.

The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello  
But never touched at all

He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know  
He thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say  
Too much was on his mind

I never really knew him  
Oh, now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us  
Took all he had

Then the days turned into years  
And the memories were black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life

The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought could never die  
Has been dead almost a year

Oh, he was good at business  
But there was business left to do  
He never said he loves me  
Guess he thought I knew

As the song came to a conclusion the curtains closed.

**A.N.: **So how did I do? Please review.


	6. Intermission

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to twenty-eight reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 6 – Intermission

Bella POV

Normally I was excited when I got to meet a few fans that I had never met before and I got to answer their questions. Today I wasn't so excited, and I had good reason. I knew without looking on my roster that it would be the Cullen's who bought the back stage passes. I wasn't ready for this kind of a meeting. It was true that I was finally able to talk about them, laugh at my stupidity, and make small talk about them being asses. That was a whole different thing though, and I knew I wasn't ready to be near them again.

I loved Turner, a lot, but the truth of it was that I still loved Edward, and what was worse was that I knew I loved Edward more. I had no idea how I was to face being in a room with Edward when I still loved him deeply. Now, with Turner's idea deeply implanted in my mind I had no clue how to succeed. Turner was right though, if I ever wanted a chance at a life of my own I had to be willing to put my rear on the line. I also had to be willing to make a public ass of Edward.

I didn't think that I had the guts to do what I was about to do. I was going to rely on Turner's judgment, because with his ability he would know what would work. There would have been a time–not that long ago–where I would have run back to Edward with open arms, but times had changed and it was time I gave up the ghost. It was time I moved on, and Turner was my future, not Edward.

It was interesting to think of their impeccable timing, and suddenly I knew that it wasn't coincidence. They had come because I was going to be married, and because I was rich. Why hadn't I realized it the instant I saw them? It wasn't bad enough that they had left me, but now that I was finally about to have happiness they were here to ruin it again.

I wouldn't let that happen, not this time. They screwed with my life once; they weren't going to do it again. "Let's get this over with", I said.

"So, you're onboard?" Turner asked with a smile.

"Always", I said.

We went back to the sitting room where our loyal fans would arrive in a minute. Turner and I sat together on the couch already in our clothes for our next song. I was wearing a white sundress, while he was wearing a white tee and black pants. I looked up as the door opened; it was funny how over the past year my hearing had gotten more astute and my walk had become graceful; in some ways it was like I already was vampire.

Edward was the first of them in followed by Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and last of all Rosalie. The door shut behind them before one of the multiple paparazzi members could slip by the guards. I had gotten used to it, there were often times a dozen or so paparazzi members waiting at any single door to try and get a shot of me when I was at my worst, of course, we were going to give them just that today. Then I was going to spin it so it looked better.

"Well, how have you guys been?" I asked cordially, though I knew that my friendly front wasn't going to last.

"Fair", Jasper said. Jasper was looking at Turner intensely and Turner was looking right back at him with the same intensity.

I had mastered the craft of lying since meeting Turner and was now going to use that mastery. "Only fair, that's too bad. I've been on the up and up since you guys left." I said with a dark smile.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do anything reckless." Edward said.

"Your point, you promised me peace without reminders." I shot back.

"I stuck to that deal, until I saw that you broke your end." Edward said.

"You really think that?" I asked in shock, "Just because you took back the few items that you gave me and the few pictures I had of you doesn't mean I didn't have reminders. For starts, you forgot to remove the new radio from my truck, secondly your house was still on the outskirts of town, thirdly every time I went to school I was reminded of the days we spent there, fourthly every time I went to bed at night I was reminded of how you use to spend the night with me, and fifthly every night I had dreams about you. That promise you made was broken the instant you made it." I said, _because there isn't a single thing that doesn't remind me of you. _I didn't say it aloud, but that was what ran through my head.

Edward looked away from me and they pretty much all turned to statues.

"What Edward, you thought that my love for you was fake? Guess what, it wasn't. I loved you with everything I had and you still cast me away. So, how long have you guys been fans of mine? Has it just been a year or did you know since I started? What made you guys so excited to intrude on my life? Was it because I'm about to finally have happiness? Or, am I suddenly good enough to be part of this family because I'm rich?" I said.

They looked at me in shock. Carlisle was the first to speak and he was the least composed that I had ever heard him, "Bella… We just now found…"

I cut him off, "Don't fill me with anymore of your guys' lies, because I'm not as gullible as I once was."

The room was tense and it was Turner that broke the silence. "Well, I'm shocked to see you again, Jasper."

"I could say the same." Jasper said.

Turner turned to me and smiled. "Why don't you guys continue and I'll be right back." He said with a wink at me.

Lovely, so I had a minute. I moved toward Edward. "It's been far too long since the last time I saw you." I said as I came to stop directly in front of him. Then I put the rest of my plan into action. I flung my arm gallantly over his shoulder, catching him off guard so that he came down to me. I pressed my lips against his, hard. In a matter of seconds he was kissing me back with an equivalent force. I briefly lost myself in the kiss; he was a much better kisser then Turner. As his kiss got even rougher I heard the door open and a camera flashed.

Edward POV

I heard the flash of the camera from behind me and Bella immediately pulled back. She put her head on my chest for the briefest moment as she murmured, "Edward, turn to the camera, smile, because you just got caught kissing your ex." Then she completely wrenched herself away from me and shrieked. "Get him away from me." Turner suddenly rushed up to Bella and pulled her farther away from me.

"Did he hurt you?" Turner asked fairly loudly.

"No", Bella said back.

The female who snapped the photo came up to Bella. "Is it true that this is the first ass that broke up with you?"

"Yes that is him, and now that I'm famous he has the nerve to kiss me, like I would have enjoyed three years ago, but I'm now happily engaged." Bella said stifling a sniffle.

My mind went blank, Bella had just played me and used me, and I couldn't think of anything in my defense.

Two body guards were standing at the door, "Please escort this family back to their seats", Turner said to them.

We were quickly returned to our table where I turned to Rosalie. I didn't normally look to Rosalie when it came to help with Bella but this time I needed her help as she had the most experience in this area. "Did she just play me?"

Rosalie smirked and so did Emmett, "You could say that", Rosalie said.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	7. On With The Concert

**A.N.: **Thanks for getting me to thirty-four reviews

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 7 – On With The Concert

Bella POV

It was hard to be on the stage with Edward not even fifty feet from where I was at but I knew I had to get past my love for him. The curtain pulled back so we were revealed to the crowd in front of us.

"I bet that you are all totally ready for me to start singing again, am I right?" I shouted.

There was a series of woo-hoos and yeahs that went through the crowd.

"I thought so, so here is Like We Never Loved At All from my newest CD dedicated to my third boyfriend." I said, and the music cued.

You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath those city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life

I was looking toward Tuner as I sang while he looked straight ahead. Turner and I sang the chorus together.

(Chorus)  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time, _time_ is leaving us behind _leaving us behind_  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is _I want to know _baby_ I want to know,_ _I want to know_  
To letting go like you did, like you did

Turner sang the echo while I sang the rest then we sang the chorus again.

(Repeat chorus)

Did you forget the magic, oh  
Did you forget the passion, _passion, _oh  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me, oh

(Repeat chorus)

You, you never looked so good

As we finished the song the lights turned off and Turner and I rushed off stage. I had forty seconds to be back on stage in my next outfit. Turner had about twelve minutes.

Alice POV

The instant the lights were off they rushed off stage. It was thirty-six seconds later that Bella walked back on stage. One spotlight came on shining directly at her when she reached center stage. She was wearing a purple blouse, a black mid-length skirt, and black stilettos.

"This song is dedicated to my friend, Leah, and the relationship she went through. This is Before He Cheats." Bella said.

Right Now He's Probably Slow Dancing With A Bleached-Blond Tramp,  
and She's Probably Getting Frisky...  
Right Now, He's Probably Buying Her Some Fruity Little Drink Cause She Can't Shoot Whiskey...

Right Now, He's Probably Up Behind Her With A Pool-Stick, Showing Her How To Shoot A Combo...

And He Don't Know...

I Dug My Key Into The Side Of His Pretty Little Suped Up 4 Wheel Drive,  
Carved My Name Into His Leather Seats...  
I Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Head Lights,  
Slashed A Hole In All 4 Tires...

And Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats.

Right Now, She's Probably Up Singing Some  
White-Trash Version Of Shania Karaoke…  
Right Now, She's Probably Saying "I'm Drunk"  
And He's A Thinking That He's Gonna Get Lucky,  
Right Now, He's Probably Dabbing 3 Dollars Worth Of That Bathroom Polo...  
And He Don't Know...

That I Dug My Key Into The Side Of His Pretty Little Suped Up 4 Wheel Drive,  
Carved My Name Into His Leather Seat,  
I Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Head Lights,  
Slashed A Hole In All 4 Tires...

Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats.

I Might Saved A Little Trouble For The Next Girl,  
Cause The Next Time That He Cheats...

Oh, You Know It Won't Be On Me!

No... Not On Me...  
I Dug My Key Into The Side Of His Pretty Little Suped Up 4 Wheel Drive,  
Carved My Name Into His Leather Seat...  
I Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Head Lights,  
Slashed A Hole In All 4 Tires...

Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats.

Oh... Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats...

Oh... Before He Cheats...

She strutted back and forth across the stage as she sang the song when the song finally ended she came to a stop back at center stage. All the lights flashed on.

Edward POV

"The next song I am dedicating is Tell Me Why which I dedicate to all the women who are in an abusive relationship." Bella said. The music cued and she started singing.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

She sang the song with a darkness and anger that seemed bone deep and I realized that the song had originally been wrote because of me.

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Why… do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why… do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, then push me around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

The song had an under lying line of how I had left her, and I realized what I had truly done to her. She was pointing out why she wouldn't trust my family and me anymore and why she was now with him. I watched her eyes and saw the betrayal in them.

"My next song is dedicated to all the women who've ever had a man leave them and then he comes back. It is You Won't Find This." Bella said.

Did you check the tires, put gas in the car  
I don't think you'll need too much,  
`Cause you ain't gonna get that far  
Did you pack the good times?  
Don't forget a map  
Just incase the route you take, isn't there to take you back

She walked to the front stage slowly then held her ground when she got there. Her voice sounded like an angel's as she sang.

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost, and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this no you won't find this

She closed her eyes as she continued singing.

There's once in a lifetime  
And there's once in a while  
And the difference between the two  
Is about a million miles  
Oh you might get lucky  
While the moon is looking on  
But in the truth of the morning,  
The stars will be long gone

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost, and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this

You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost, and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is,  
oh in the end it's me you're gonna miss  
'cause you won't find this, oh you won't find this

As the song came to a close the light dimmed to nothing and she disappeared in the stage.

Bella POV

I had three minute to get back on stage with Turner in our last outfits of the night. Turner believed I wrote my last song of the night for him, but the truth was that it was about Edward and my relationship. The song showed my true emotions and part of me hoped that Edward would realize that I had wrote it for him. The other part realized that it didn't matter and he shouldn't realize it was for him, because I couldn't be with him anymore.

Turner owned me and I knew it. It would take Turner being destroyed for me to ever be with someone else, and I had a feeling that destroying him would destroy me to. I eased my long red dress on and slipped the matching ballet flats on. I walked over and met Turner who was wearing all black. We walked on stage.

**A.N.: **The echo was in italics, if the first song was I do alright? Got any ideas what the last song of the concert is going to be? So you got your first hint as to why she's choosing Turner. Please review.


	8. The Concert Ends

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to thirty-eight reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 8 – The Concert Ends

Bella POV

Turner and I came to a stop at the front of the stage and I looked to the Cullen's before my gaze swept across the rest of my fans. "Well, most of you know what my final song of the night is and the story behind it. It was, in fact, the first song I wrote and it was my first duet with Turner. The sad part is that it wasn't released in my first album, but don't worry I righted that mistake in my second album. This is Collide which I dedicate to Turner's and my relationship." I said.

It's a lie, I thought. This song should be dedicated to Edward. It was who this song was really meant for. I turned to Turner as the music began.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Turner sang and then it was my turn.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide

This was how I had always felt about Edward and I thought it was how he had felt about me. It doesn't matter anymore I reminded myself.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Turner sang as he looked at me with a devotion much greater then I deserved, because this song had never been his. It had been Edward's song and now I was thinking about Edward. Why couldn't I put my past, in the past?

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

I sang the chorus again. Edward was my past and that was where he belonged. If I kept telling myself that then I would surely eventually believe it (not likely).

_Don't Stop Here_

Turner sang.

I lost my place

I sang.

_I'm close behind_

Turner sang.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

I sang the chorus a third time and my eyes briefly looked at Edward. I pulled my sight back to Turner quickly. I felt ashamed for even thinking about Edward anymore as he had made it quite clear that he had _never _loved me.

You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide

Turner and I sang the last two lines together. The song ended and the lights dimmed. Turner was placed over the hole in the stage so he disappeared within and I walked to the very edge of the stage.

"That concludes tonight's dedication concert, but I look forward to any of you who come to one of my stops along my tour, and I hope to see all of you next year when I host my next dedication concert." I said pausing as the claps fill the air and then I continue after they've died down. "I have some great announcement to make." All the noise stopped. "I am having an after-concert–I guess you could call it–at Arsenal in approximately four hours and will be singing an unreleased hit as well as several of my favorites. I also want to notify everyone that VH1 will be showing Turner and my wedding live at 2pm on October 13th. Unfortunately, that means I will be taking a break from the tour for about a month after my wedding, but I will be back and before you know it my next album will be out."

The lights completely black out and I removed myself from the stage. Turner was waiting just inside of my dressing room.

I smiled, "I guess it would be best if you drank from me now rather then wait till after Arsenal." I said with a laugh.

Turner POV

I was conflicted. On the one hand it would make it easier for me to use my ability on her, but on the other I risked her losing consciousness. I couldn't risk it so feeding would have to wait. I knew that Iz still had feeling for them and I couldn't stop her feelings for them but I couldn't have them interfering.

"Listen to me, Iz, I know that they are still here and you need to tell them that they can't come around anymore. You need them to realize that you have a life now and they aren't part of it. I know you still have feelings for them but it is better this way." My voice was deep and resonating as I said it. I watched her wince in pain as my command planted itself in her mind.

"Okay", Iz said turning toward the door.

"And, Iz, Edward isn't to find out about my ability" I said keeping the same tone.

Iz nodded and walked out the door. I hated controlling her but it had to be done. I knew that Edward still loved her as there was no way that his emotions changed. I had never told her that, though. I couldn't let her find out now, either.

My ability was very special because when I fed off of a human I started bonding with them. I had done it many times before and knew how my ability worked. Iz was close to having a complete bond with me and all it would take was me changing her to finish it. She was different then all my other conquests though as I had never truly loved any of them. All of my other bonds I had grown to love them as my bond affected me as much as it affected them, but in the beginning I hadn't had any emotions for them. Iz was different though, because I had loved her from the first time I had heard her voice. Iz didn't realize that the love she had for me was of my creation though and with any luck she never would.

There were only two ways to break a bond with me and the first was if another vampire changed her. I knew this because it had happened to me before. The second was if I was killed, but I had a feeling that it would really just kill her as well. I knew that once I changed her, my power over her would strengthen and I would be able to make it so she no longer loved them, but until I changed her I didn't have that strength over her.

I hated to force her to do anything, but I didn't want anything coming between us. The Cullen's were really the only thing that could come between us so I knew that they had to be dealt with. The easiest way to do that was to put some distance between them and us. I just had to remind myself that I was doing the right thing.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **If you ever tire of my stories I suggest you try out The Tempted Lioness by Trumarine, it is an amazing story.


	9. Way Of Explanation

**A.N.:** Thank you for getting me to forty-four reviews. Thank you for the faves, the alerts, and just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 9 – Way Of Explanation

Edward POV

Bella came back out wearing her crimson dress. Our family was the only one that was left. Her eyes were seared with pain as she saw us.

_She's in agony, Edward. I mean it, her emotions are really hard to handle. _Jasper thought, like I couldn't tell that just from her eyes.

She came to the edge of the stage near where we were at and jumped down to ground. I was instantly afraid that she was going to land on her knees or butt and get seriously injured. But she landed on her feet, her knees buckling, so that she had to place her right hand on the ground to stabilize herself further. Her landing was liked that of a feline or a _vampire _in hunting_. _She still had a heartbeat though, and her eyes were her chocolate color. I wasn't the only member of my family that compared her land to that of a vampire.

It didn't make sense. She was obviously still human, but her actions had portrayed that of a vampire all night. This wasn't the first time that the vampire comparison had entered my mind, but this was the first time that it was so defined.

Bella straightened and forced a tight smile, but the agony hadn't left her eyes. She walked the rest of the way up to us. "You guys are no longer welcome in my life. I am happy, and I want it to stay that way. You aren't welcome in my life anymore. I will not have you ruining my happiness." Bella said slowly.

_Happy my ass, she's positively miserable. Though she was happy earlier in the day, _Jasper thought.

"Bella, I love you." I said; I needed that to be conveyed. I still loved her and still wanted her. I would not let her disappear again without her knowing the truth.

Bella flinched away from me and shook her head. "Edward, you don't love me, you never did. I know that now, I was a fool to believe otherwise."

"No, that isn't true. I love you, I always have and I always will." I said.

"Isn't it just brilliant how you decide you love me again just as my life is looking up? You're too late this time, Edward." Bella said looking away, but she didn't turn her head fast enough and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You still love me, don't you?" I asked. I needed to know.

"I love Turner", Bella said.

It was painful to hear her say that, but that wasn't what I had asked for. "That isn't what I want to know. I want to know if you still love me."

Bella looked at me again and the tears were still unshed in her eyes. "Yes", she whispered.

"Do you love me more, or Turner more?" I asked. I almost didn't want to know but I had to find out.

"I love you more, always have, always wi…" Bella started to say 'will' but stopped herself mid-word, and then continued. "I will love you more for as long as I remain human."

"You're going to be changed?" I asked horrified.

"On my wedding night", Bella confirmed.

"If you love me more, why are you telling me to leave? Why are you choosing him? Why aren't you choosing me?" I asked. I needed answers, I needed to understand.

Bella closed her eyes and she seemed to be focusing. Her tears started falling and her fists clenched together. Her mouth opened for a second and it looked like she was trying to say something, but after a second her mouth snapped shut.

_Her pain is seriously increasing, Edward. _Jasper thought.

Bella took in several gasping breaths. "I can't tell you", she whispered.

"Of course you can, Bella, tell me what's going on." I said coaxingly, wondering how I could make her pain go away.

Bella shook her head, "Listen to me, I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. What is happening?" I said as I got a sick feeling in my gut.

"No, you don't understand. I can't tell _you_." Bella said and her eyes opened to stare at me when she said 'you' with extra emphasis.

She seemed to be trying to convey something to me, but I just wasn't getting it. Lucky for me, Alice did.

"Edward, why don't you go to the car, like now", Alice said. _Listen in from my thoughts, Edward. Obviously, she can't tell you what is going on. She can tell us though, so go back to the car and we will find out. You will find out through my mind._

I nodded and left. I went the car and when I got there I listened to Alice's mind.

Alice POV

"Okay he's out of hearing range. Tell us what is going on." I said.

"I am bound to Turner." Bella said, I started to ask what she meant, but she cut me off. "It's his ability, you see. When he feeds off of humans he binds them to him. It is a slow process. When I first met him at the diner, it was just a small intrigue, a fascination. He told me the hotel room that he was staying in, and I could remember how I couldn't help but want to see him again. In spite of the fact that I was certain that I was just going to my death. That night was the first time he fed from me. My fascination turned to a crush, and after a few months my emotions started to ingrain even deeper. It turned to love. At first I didn't realize that it was his ability, but I finally put two and two together. Of course, by then it was a little late." Bella gave a bitter laugh then continued.

"His ability has side effects. He can tell me to do stuff and I have to do them. It was originally just physical stuff, like demanding that he feed from me. At first I could even resist. Then the demands started going deeper. Soon I couldn't resist his demands and found myself being forced into them. I believe that once I'm changed he's going to be able to make a lot larger demands, like forgetting about my love for you guys. It's already getting to that point. It's why I can jump off of a stage that's four feet off the ground and not land on my butt. It's why I can smell things I didn't used to, see from a greater distance, and hear a lot more then I once did. It's also why I can do this", She said as she walked back to the stage. Her fist flung forward much faster then a human could move, and it slammed through the four by four like it was a twig. She pulled her fist back.

"He doesn't realize I can do stuff like that. I haven't told Turner about how fast I can move or how strong I am. I've noticed the small differences in my mindset. The small changes and shifts, some of it comes from his commands, but other stuff I don't understand. It's like I'm slowly changing without him even biting me. Every time I go to a restaurant, or cook dinner, it is always some sort of meat and it's rare. I hardly drink water or any other liquid anymore. I only need about three to four hours asleep and then I'm wide awake. I asked him about it when some of the changes in my habits first started, but he said he didn't know. He has never had a being remain human for as long as me. He told me to tell him if my changes continued but I haven't. He really does love me, and he does care for me.

"He really does worry about me and drinking from me when it's no longer necessary, but I actually enjoy it, now." Bella shook her head, "He doesn't command me very often anymore. He says that he doesn't like to, and that it should be my free will."

"It should", Turner said coming through the door.

Bella gasped and ran behind Jasper and me. I realized that she was disobeying one of his commands at that point. Obviously it wasn't directly disobeying, she just found a loophole.

Edward suddenly raced back in after hearing my thoughts. Edward placed his hand on Bella's arm.

**A.N.: **Bad Jade, please review.


	10. Fought Over

**A.N.: **Thank you for the reviews, the alerts, the faves, and just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 10 – Fought Over

Edward POV

The instant Alice saw Turner come out I raced back. Bella was cowering behind Alice and Jasper when I arrived. I gently placed my hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

"Iz, I'd never hurt you." Turner said. I didn't have to read his mind to understand the double meaning in his words.

I growled under my breath and–even though it used to be to low for Bella to have heard–Bella looked up at me. She had heard it. I remembered how she had said that her senses were stronger then they used to be. It was strange to think about her as more then a human when she still had a heartbeat, and still had to breathe.

"Iz, have I ever left you?" Turner said.

Bella continued to stare at me for a moment longer before she looked at ground. Bella did a quick shake of her head.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Turner asked she shook her head again. "Have I denied you your desires?" Another shake, "Have I ever broken a promise", one last shake of the head.

Bella started walking back around moving toward him. I grabbed her hand. "I love you", I whispered.

Bella started crying as she pulled her hand away. She started toward Turner again, and it was in that instant that I realized what was happening. She had no choice; she had to go to Turner.

I ran past Bella with one intention, to free her; however possible. When I stopped in front of Turner I shoved him against the wall, hard. I heard something fall behind me, but I didn't turn to look.

"Free her from your ability." I snapped.

"I can't", Turner muttered.

"What do you mean, you can't?" I yelled.

"It's not possible; she can't be released, as far as I know." Turner said.

"You claim to love her, _love her_, yet you have put her in a position where she is _forced _to love you. You fed off of her, forcing her to bond to you."

"It wouldn't have mattered in the slightest if I hadn't fed off of her. From the moment I laid my eyes on her, I heard her voice; I _knew_ that I would eventually change her. Even if I had never fed off of her, the instant I changed her she would have been bound to me in no uncertain terms."

"If you truly love her as you claim then you would never have forced her to love you."

"Really, you sure talk a tough line. All vampires attract their prey, mine is just more defined. You kept Bella around because you were interested in her, your La Tua Cantante. She wasn't always so much in love with you. No matter who the vampire is, once you decide your victim, even if you never taste their blood, they start to fall in love. Sometimes it happens fast like that of a vampire and La Tua Cantante. Other times it's slow like with her and I. If you even start to think her love for you is natural, is human, you are sadly mistaken."

My mind shrieked at me that he was wrong, he had to be. "You're wrong."

"Believe as you like, but now you know the truth."

"If you won't release her, then I know a way." I said. Surely, if I killed him then she would be free.

Turner laughed, "Go ahead and try, nothing has worked yet."

My hands went around his neck tightly. He had to know a way, and I really shouldn't kill him. Even if I wanted to, and I really wanted to. I assumed it was Bella that started coughing behind me–because none of the rest of us needed to–but I was concentrating on Turner, so I didn't turn to look.

"Tell me how to release her." I growled.

"Take your hands _off_ of me, now." Turner said darkly. It was the first true hint of malice.

"Not until you tell me."

"I'll tell you one thing, killing me sure won't."

"Really?" I asked darkly, I didn't believe him and I was daring him to continue his lie.

"Just look at her", Turner said.

My head instantly snaked around. What I saw… shocked wasn't a strong enough word. Bella was kneeling on the ground, her right hand pressed to her throat as she coughed up blood. Why hadn't I smelled it?

"Now, remove your hands before you kill her, because she will die long before me. She can't withstand too much blood loss." I pulled my hands away.

Turner looked at Bella and shook his head, "You want to know how to save her from me. It's simple; all you have to do is change her."

"I don't…" I said trailing off, but 'believe you' and 'understand you' both crossed my mind.

"I'm serious, all that needs to happen is that she be changed by another vampire, and soon, because even if I wanted to leave her human she obviously can't remain human much longer. She's too close to a vampire, without actually being one and it's killing her."

My whole family had moved far away from Bella, except for Carlisle. Bella looked up at me and the agony in her eyes was like a slam in my stomach. Obviously, she could see the hesitation in my eyes. She looked back to the ground.

"I give you the way, yet here you hesitate. I can't believe that you can even claim to love her, yet you refuse to do what needs to be done to save her from me. You still refuse change her." Turner said and shook his head once again.

"I'll change her then." Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't", Turner muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"The only one, who ever changed one of my bonds–before I did–loved her. The bond didn't disappear, but switched to him. He became the one she was bound to. I have no idea what would happen if someone other than you changed Iz. I have no idea what would happen if someone who already had a mate changed her." Turner said.

"I don't think I can do that", I whispered.

Bella slowly got up off of the ground and came towards us. She walked around us and headed to the door. She looked to Turner and me with sad eyes. "I have to get ready for Arsenal", she said and shook her head as she started to open the door.

Turner's words still haunted me, and I had to know. "Bella, is what he said–about your love for me–true?"

She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know", then she looked away and muttered, "But, yeah, probably, at least in part." Then she headed through the door.

Turner started to head for the door, but stopped half-way there. He turned and looked at me. "I don't know why I'm giving you this but she truly loves you and if you truly love her be at the little chapel three miles north of Vanderhoof on the thirtieth of this month. Be there and you can have her, change her. I won't wait longer than that, and she can't. She has to be changed and soon."

"I thought your wedding was on the thirteenth of next month", I said.

"That's the public one; we're having a quieter one prior. I won't wait till the thirteenth to change her though, she can't wait that long. She will be changed the night of our first wedding. If you are there, and she wants you, as she will; you can change her, but don't put it off. She can't remain human for long. I won't mess with her mind, so it will be completely her choice." Turner said and then walked through the door before I could even think to respond.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	11. Blood Let

**A.N.:** Thank you for getting me to fifty-seven reviews. Thanks for the alerts, the favs, and just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 11 – Blood-Let

Turner POV

Why I had told him that was beyond me, but I truly did love her. Maybe this would finally prove it. I could sacrifice my happiness for her. I didn't pretend to understand what she saw in Edward, but if she loved him more, I would let her go. I would do it for her.

I was shocked when I walked into her dressing room. Most of the clothes were already packed, and she was dressed for Arsenal. She turned and looked at me, "You're slow, Turner. We needed to be at Arsenal about ten minutes ago."

"Iz, are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for Arsenal; you know, the bar that my publicist contracted for tonight." She said and then turned back to the last few things that needed packed. "Oh I get it; I promised you a drink of blood, well let's get this over with." She turned back towards me and put her wrist out toward me.

"No, that wasn't what I meant, I meant, are you just pretending like that conversation never occurred." I shouldn't even consider drinking her blood after what had just happened. I couldn't help myself though; the thought of tasting her blood was appetizing.

She put her hands on her hips, "What do you expect me to do, Turner? He obviously doesn't love me as much as I love him. Even now on the brink of my death, or permanent bond to you, he still refuses to change me. He still sticks to his precious morals like glue. I'm tired of it; it's time I gave him up. He is my past; I am putting him there where he belongs." She put her wrist back out.

I didn't know exactly how to respond. I could tell her the truth; that Edward was probably the better choice, but I wanted fighting chance. I decided to just let the conversation go for the time being.

I reached out and took her hand. It was interesting how much her blood appealed to me. She was a willing victim of my feedings and that made me happy. A lot of my victims had been willing. I hated killing people, and that was how I realized my ability. Iz was so much different then all of my other victims though, and that was what made her special.

I pressed my nail against her wrist and ran it across, and then pulled her wrist to my mouth as I began to drink. Her blood was sweet and was the perfect release to my thirst. Her blood calmed the fire more then pretty much any other. She wasn't my La Tua Cantante, but her blood was still sweeter than most humans.

Bella POV

I didn't know exactly what it was that excited me about Turner drinking my blood, but something did. I wasn't certain if it was the high that I got immediately after losing the blood, or if it was walking the actual fine line between death and life. I could feel the blood leaving my body, but like the last few times it wasn't nearly as painful as it used to be. I had a different reaction to the loss of blood then I used to.

The sensation not only excited me, but actually brought me some sense of peace. I knew that all it would take was losing slightly more blood and it would cost me my life, but I hadn't feared for my life in a long time. My fear and anxiety belonged to something else entirely.

It belonged to what just happened, but I had gotten good at hiding my true feelings. Edward had been given the answer that he claimed he wanted. Yet upon discovery he hesitated, again. Edward would never change and it was time I gave up that ghost.

Turner removed his mouth from my wrist and I quickly took care of my injury. I sometimes wondered how much different my life would have been if I had never met the Cullen's and never been introduced to the world of living mythology. My mind always came up with the same response. My life would have been a hell of a lot more boring.

Would boring be a bad thing? Not necessarily, especially considering the fact that my dad would still be alive. Victoria had killed him, knowing that I checked up on him ever month or so. She left me an oh so gruesome message on a video tape.

After that act I cut off every last tie to the remainder of my family and friends. I hadn't returned to Forks since that time, and I hadn't sent my mother any messages since then. Turner had become the only thing that I was tied to, and he could take care of himself. Every few concerts I would notice her in the background, sometimes I wondered what kind of an opening she was looking for.

Yet on the other end of the boat I would have never truly known Jacob. I would have never met Turner, and I probably would have ended up with Mike. There was a lot of good that had come out of being introduced to the world of living mythology.

Victoria was a threat but I didn't care. I was looking forward to performing at Arsenal, because it was a free fall performance. I wasn't required to do any specific song. My fans weren't expecting anything in specific.

I didn't get to do very many free fall performances anymore, and I was looking forward to the change of scenery that it would offer. I had been to Arsenal once before when my career was just starting. The regulars at Arsenal had a taste for the darkness that almost all my songs alluded to. My fans usually enjoyed my random song choices. I was going to be starting my third tour shortly, and by now I recognized how the tour life worked. While I was on stage I was expected to sing the songs that were specific to my newest album and maybe one or two classics.

At a bar I wasn't expected to do any specific performance.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **I have a poll up and I need help deciding. I am planning on starting another New Moon rewrite, and want to know which one of my three I should do first. They are described on my profile.


	12. Arsenal Starts

**A.N.: **Thank you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 12 – Arsenal Starts

Bella POV

It had been a long time since my last visit to Arsenal, and the last time I had been here I had been new to the music world. Now I was more used to the way things worked. I was more than prepared for tonight's performance.

I put Edward and the Cullen's in the back of my head. They were unimportant in the grand scheme of my life. I couldn't help but wish that my knight in shining armor would come and whisk me away. But he wouldn't save me, and I now realized he never had. He hadn't saved me when he had removed James venom from my body, but instead had kept me weak and vulnerable. If he had truly saved me, he would have let the venom spread.

I was in the back of Arsenal waiting to be called to the stage when I heard someone enter through the side door. Whoever it was had footsteps too quiet for a human and moved too fast. It wasn't Turner, so it had to be one of the Cullen's.

"Bella?" It was Alice's tentative voice.

I didn't turn around, "Yes, Alice?"

"Bella, come back with us after this concert. It's where you belong." Alice said.

"I belong wherever I want, and I happen to want to be with Turner." I said.

"That's not true, that's his ability. You still love Edward; you want to be with him. I know you, Bella, I know how you work. You want to be with Edward, and he wants to be with you." Alice said.

She had no idea exactly how well her hammer hit my nail, but boy did it sting. She wasn't even a centimeter away from the truth with the stuff about my emotions. The only part I disagreed on was the part about Edward's feeling. "Don't tell me how I feel; besides Edward obviously doesn't want me." I snapped.

"Yes, he does." Alice said slowly. She seemed to be trying to convey to me that he did want me, but it sounded like she was having trouble believing her own words.

"If he truly loved me he would have done what was necessary. He hesitated, again. You saw it, Alice. Even now as there is an absolute guarantee that I will be changed, he hesitated. If Turner doesn't change me by the end of next month then Demetri of the Volturi is going to change me. There is no other option for me, yet when Edward discovered it would take changing me to save me he hesitated." I said angrily.

I looked at her and she looked away. I could tell she wanted to defend her brother, but she couldn't look me in the eye to do it. She knew I was right. She didn't get a chance to defend Edward. I was announced on stage.

I rushed out of the room, but the instant that I was in front of everyone I slowed to a calm walk. I walked with a gentle swagger up the stairs and on stage. I smiled at the crowd as I reached the mike. "Okay, I recognize a bunch of you from my concert earlier tonight, but this is a new concert with new rules. I will not be reading dedications now. My first song of the night is Battlefield."

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like...

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like...

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield...

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I finished with the song, and everyone burst into applause. Everyone except Turner that was, tonight was going to be a long night.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	13. Arsenal Continues

**A.N.: **Thank you for the reviews, the faves, the alerts, and just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 13 – Arsenal Continues

Turner POV

The Cullen's were off at the back of the bar watching from a distance. I was leaning against a side wall. I didn't know what I really wanted, not anymore. Of course, I wanted Iz as my own, but she deserved to be with the man she truly loved. That wasn't me. She deserved to be with Edward, but she did have a point. He had practically forced me to tell him what to do to save her from me, but when he discovered what had to be done, he hesitated. In spite of the fact that it was clear she would be changed anyway, he still hesitated.

How could anyone be that stupid? Of course, Iz wasn't exactly being as smart as she should be either. I knew I needed to stop drinking from her but it was so tempting, and she didn't make it any easier. She was walking to fine of a line though, and I knew I had to stop until my final act of changing her. The only problem was that I wasn't certain if I could stop for that long. I didn't know if I could stop at all.

"So my next song of the night is Change", Iz said into the mike. The music started and she swayed her hips in time with the faster rhythm.

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

(Chorus)  
Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah

She raised her hands in the air as she sang the last line of the chorus. Her hands dropped back to her side as the second verse started.

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

(Repeat chorus)

Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

It was the night things changed  
Do you see it now?  
These walls they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Her right hand rose up in the air as she swayed back and forth to the last version of the chorus. Everyone cheered and hollered just as they always did. Her smile was exultant.

Edward POV

So far her songs of choice had been the exact opposite of what she had sang at the dedication concert. These songs were hip and had a fast swaying beat to them.

"Here's a song off of my newest album called Twisted. The question is, is it a love song, or a hate song? You decide." Bella shouted. The music was spinning and upbeat.

Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I would never need you, baby

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I might never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
But they don't feel you lovin' me  
They all say  
I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but its too late to save me  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if its wrong  
Even if its twisted, yeah

Maybe its not right  
But that's alright  
Yeah, its alright tonight

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it

It's twisted  
Messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if its wrong

Even if its twisted  
Even if its just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
Just a little twisted yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

There was something about the song that was dark, but the overall tone seemed light. A lot of people cheered as she finished with the song.

Jasper POV

"Okay, well so far I've been singing nice, easy songs. There have been no true ulterior motives. The next song however is a little more like me. It is You Lie off of my first album." Bella said. A slower, sadder song came on.

We lie in the dark I know you're awake  
The only sounds are the sounds this old house makes  
But, oh how I long, I long to hear your voice  
Desperate to talk, yearning to touch  
Burning inside 'cause I want you so much  
So I say I need you and leave you no choice

You lie you don't want to hurt me  
So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along  
What else can I do, maybe it's wrong  
But you know how much I love you  
So you lie, 'til you can find a way to say goodbye  
You lie

She gently swayed back and forth. Her eyes were halfway closed. It was like she was actually seeing what she was singing.

How long until you just can't go on  
And the urge to break loose is just too strong  
You should let go that's what you want to do  
Oh but you don't know, you don't know  
If it's the right thing to do

You lie you don't want to hurt me  
So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along  
What else can I do, maybe it's wrong  
But you know how much I love you  
So you lie, 'til you can find a way to say goodbye  
You lie

You lie you don't want to hurt me  
So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along  
What else can I do, maybe it's wrong  
But you know how much I love you  
So you lie, 'til you can find a way to say goodbye  
You lie

The song ended and the lights dimmed. Her emotions darkened.

Bella POV

"Well this is the moment you have all been looking forward to. This is my promised song that I would sing. The song that has never been heard before, it is Already Gone." I said. It hadn't been the song that I had originally planned on singing. It was a good thing that my band was prepared to play any of my songs. The music started.

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

As I finished the song I wasn't certain if it was about Edward, Turner, or both.

**A.N.:** Please review.


	14. Arsenal Ends

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to senty-six reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 14 – Arsenal Ends

Alice POV

I didn't really want to think about what that last song had meant as it could have several meanings. Luckily, Bella started talking allowing my mind not to delve to deeply into the last song's meaning. "Okay my next song of the night is Kindly Unspoken off of my first album."

As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

In the days of my folly  
I followed your rules  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

Bridge:  
So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
'Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

She finished the song and the crowd cheered as always. A group of people came up on stage. I had noticed them at the concert but this was the first time that they had been up with her, well except for the four females.

"Well I never show enough appreciation for them, or point them out near enough, but these are the members of my band. This next song, my last song of the night is one of the few songs I sing that they actively sing with. These are my four back up singers Kaleen, Jeni, Aja, and Megan." Bella said as she pointed to each of the four females. She turned to her band, "This is my band and each of them can play multiple positions. For this song Josh is the lead guitarist, Dean is the base guitarist, Tyler is the drummer, Aaron is the keyboard player, and Martin is the synthesizer. My last song of the night is Closing Time off of my second album."

Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here

I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home

Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home

The song finished and the band cleared off of the stage. "Well, that concludes my playing for tonight but I hope to see all of you sometime on my tour." She said and stepped off of stage. Turner followed her into the back.

Turner POV

Iz didn't turn around when I walked up. "Well, Turner, are you ready to get going?"

"You shorted them, Iz. You were supposed to sing ten songs." I said.

"Your point? Nobody except my publicist and the Bar owner–perhaps the manager to–knew how many songs I was contracted to sing. I'm tired of being an obedient little angel. The sooner we get out of here and away from the Cullen's the better off I'll be. I didn't want to deal with them anymore tonight." Iz said.

"The publicist isn't going to be very happy."

"She never is what else is new? I want to get out of here; I want to forget about today. I wasn't ready for that conversation, I'm not sure if I ever would have been. If the publicist gets mad I'll deal with her. I'm her priority client after all and I certainly didn't need to play at a bar. It was a choice that was all."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Go rent a hotel so I can get a good night sleep, and then tomorrow we're going to head to our next stop. It's my usual way of work; you of all people should know that."

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **Okay I have a lot of reasons to be happy today. The first is that my daughter is a year old today, yahoo. The second is that my husband snagged tickets to the grand opening of New Moon in Las Angeles, hooray. The third is I have two brand new stories out, the first is Gods Of War and the second is Red Nights, I also introduced Death Burn a little over a week ago. Also if you ever tire of my stories or want to start reading another I seriously recommend The Tempted Lioness by Trumarine and Eighty Years Later by Twilight-HP-Lover both are great stories.


	15. Time

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to eighty-one reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 15 – Time

Bella POV

Time was a strange thing. When it seemed like everything should be at a stand still it moved faster then ever. When you wanted something to happen it would slow to a snail's pace. When everything seemed fine it moved forward smoothly. When you were upset, sad, or overjoyed it moved forward in jerking motions seeming to pause but it never really did. No matter what happened, _time _pushed forward.

That was exactly what I was contemplating today. I had started my tour and had gone to several towns throughout Canada and into New York. Now I was in the chapel three miles north of Vanderhoof. It was the thirtieth, the morning of my first wedding.

I still didn't understand how time had moved so fast. My wedding was less than six hours away, and I felt more unprepared then I ever had. I hadn't expected for things to get so out of control, but they had. Turner was planning on changing me after the marriage whether I was ready or not.

I had prayed that Edward would show up and change me, but he never had. Now, I knew it was too late. In less than a half of a day I would start the change. After Arsenal Turner had pulled away from me. He had stopped feeding off of me, and had only given me one order. The order had been simple, I wasn't to resist when he decided to change me tonight.

Like I said, I was to be changed whether I was ready or not, and I couldn't even fight back. My mind was even more bound to his now then it had been before. Even though he hadn't fed off of me since September 17th, it was the longest he had ever gone without feeding off of me. I from time to time had urges to do stuff or go places. They were things that I knew Turner would have ordered me to do, but he wasn't actually ordering me. Our bond had gotten so strong that I didn't even need him to say it for it to affect me.

Edward was another story. Did it really shock me that he hadn't shown? Really, no, it saddened me though. I loved Edward; it was too bad that he didn't seem to be capable of reciprocating it. At least Turner loved me back.

Time was moving against me though, as I wasn't certain I wanted to be with Turner anymore. It was strange considering how strong our bond now was, but all I wanted was to love Edward and have him love me back. I didn't really love Turner, perhaps some small part of my emotion was real, but most of it was of his creation.

I did love Edward though. Yet my love was unreciprocated. I looked at my image in the mirror. I was wearing a silk slip having yet to put my dress on. My hair was put up into a fancy bun that looked like it was a Victorian style. I had started to apply my makeup a few minutes early, but had stopped as my thoughts had wondered to Edward and time. All the time that I had lost in my past, all the time that I was gaining yet wasn't certain as to if I wanted it anymore.

I sighed and grabbed the blush brush. I used a light blush that made my cheeks have a tint of pink. It was nice to see it again. I used to blush all the time, but over the past few months I had found it harder and harder to blush. Whether it was because of the loss of blood, or the slight changes that made me seem more vampire than human something kept me from blushing. Only on the rarest of occasions did I feel the blood rush to my cheeks again. Part of me wanted today to be one of those days, but part of me didn't.

I should have been excited; after all, today was the first day of an eternity in many ways. I knew that once Turner changed me I would love him impossibly more. Perhaps I'd love him so much that I would no longer love Edward. Part of me expected it, another part doubted it.

I gently painted the lipstick on. It was a light pink that matched my blush. I then proceeded to apply the eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner. I checked my appearance in the mirror. It wasn't as perfect as it would be for my public wedding, but it was as good as I was going to get it. At my public wedding I was going to have half a dozen makeup artists. Everything today I was doing by myself.

If Edward and I were marrying Alice would be the one doing all of this. I could almost see it, but not quite. I could almost feel what it would be like to be with Edward for eternity. To bad it was never going to happen. I laughed bitterly to myself.

I moved over to my dress and pulled it off of its hanger. I slipped it onto my body, and looked in the mirror. It was a simple silk dress that clung closely to my body. It didn't have lace, a train, or any poof, the only thing that looked different was the plummeting neckline. I grabbed my jewelry and proceeded to attach them to my body saving the ring for last.

I slipped the engagement ring on. It felt strangely wrong to have it on, yet this was my future. If only Edward had actually loved me, and decided to change me. My thoughts were much too little, much too late.

There was a light rap on the door, and then Turner came through the door. "Hey, you're not supposed to see me yet." I said.

Turner smiled lightly for a second and then got serious. "Iz, I want to ask you something, or actually Edward wants to ask you something." He said as Edward walked in.

**A.N.: **Bad, bad, bad Jade. Please review.


	16. Choice

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to eighty-six reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 16 – Choice

Turner POV

The Cullen's showed up about five hours before the wedding. I waited for them to get inside before I decided to talk. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." I said.

"What does it matter to you? I thought you'd be happy that I decided not to show." Edward said.

"It's funny; with any other woman I would say that you're right. But with Iz, well, I love her enough to let her go, if that's what she wants, that is." I said.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, with all the other bonds I've ever created my love for them was created. However, I started loving her before it was something of my creation. That's the difference with her and the other women." I explained.

"Where is Bella?" Edward queried.

"Getting ready, what else? I didn't tell her you were coming, because I didn't know if you were." I explained.

"That doesn't sound like you, Turner." Jasper said.

"Really, and what would you know about me? You didn't stick around that long after I was created. Maria kicked me out claiming I was too soft. So I guess it is like me, and even if it wasn't, love makes people do crazy things. You of all people should know that, I mean if it weren't for your little mate I doubt you would ever hunt animals." I exclaimed.

"You were too soft?" Jasper asked.

"That's right; I discovered my ability because she told me to change someone. When I changed her, I discovered my ability. It took me by stock surprise, after a year I was told to kill her. I couldn't kill her, and Maria did it instead. She yelled at me for my softness, and I took off before she could kill me as well." I said.

Jasper shook his head.

I looked back to Edward, "Well let's go." I said.

I took him down the hall to Iz's room. I knocked on the door before I slipped in. There Iz was, right in front of me, in a simple white dress. She looked at me with a mockingly angry glare. "Hey, you're not supposed to see me yet." She said jokingly.

I smiled in spite of myself, but got serious fast. "Iz, I want to ask you something, or actually Edward wants to ask you something." I said and Edward came in.

Edward POV

Bella looked at me in shock, and then her eyes flashed to Turner in anger. She turned around and faced the mirror. "So, what do you two have to ask ,since you guys have obviously been scheming behind my back?" Bella said.

Turner snorted, "I haven't been scheming. Iz, why would I want to scheme with the man who loved you before me? That doesn't make sense."

Bella spun around and glared at him, "You're right. It doesn't make sense, so why don't you tell me? Why'd you decide to scheme with Edward?"

"I didn't scheme with him", Turner said.

"Really, really? You truly expect me to believe that, Turner. 'This wedding is to be for us and us alone,' your words, not mine. So do you want to tell me how he knows when not even the press knows?" Bella snapped.

"I told him, okay? For your sake", Turner said.

"What so I get one final goodbye? It isn't bad enough that I'm pretty sure you'll be capable of erasing every memory I've ever had of him after you bite me. No, you decide to rub it in my face a little. Isn't it good enough that you'll have me for all of eternity?" Bella said.

"No, Iz, that isn't what I want. You know me better than that. I'd never intentionally harm you." Turner said and continued in his mind. _You better start talking, Edward. I have a feeling this might turn into a showdown between her will and mine if you don't ask her, like now._

I cleared my throat and Bella turned to me, her eyes immediately softened. "Bella, I didn't come here to say goodbye, unless that's what you want. After you returned to you dressing room, that day, Turner told me about the wedding. He told me that he planned on changing you afterward, and that it would be the final chance I got to end up with you. Bella, I'm here to ask you if you want to be with me."

Bella's face turned shocked as she continued to stare at me. She opened her mouth, but stopped herself and looked at Turner. She raised her eyebrow, "What kind of trick is this, Turner?"

Turner shook his head, "Iz, this isn't a trick."

Bella looked at me, "You can read his mind, is he answering me honestly?"

"Yes", I replied.

Bella looked to Turner, shook her head, and looked back at me. "Are you going to change me?" Bella asked quietly.

"If that is what you want, then yes." I said.

Turner shook his head, "It doesn't matter if she wants it; she needs it. She has to be changed."

"Turner's right, if I'm not changed by you, or him; then Demetri will change me at the end of the next month." Bella said.

"I won't do anything you don't want, Bella", I murmured.

Turner abruptly got up and left but not before he whispered, "Make the right choice, Iz."

Bella POV

Turner's last words swam through my head in pain. It wasn't a request at all; it was an order, one that I had to figure out. If Turner had asked Edward to come so he would have the option to change me, then Turner wasn't the correct option. Did that mean that Edward was?

I looked into Edward's eyes, the perfect topaz that I had once hoped to achieve as my own. I compared them to the now familiar burgundy that I had seen in Turner's for the past two plus years. The comparison was drastic, and as myself I knew that I could never be comfortable killing humans. I couldn't deny even to myself that I loved Edward more; I certainly couldn't deny Turner's order, I couldn't even try. He wanted me to choose Edward, and even if I didn't want to I'd have to.

It wasn't Turner's last order to me that had my eyes averting Edward's though. It was my own emotions, "Edward, I never stopped loving you. You should know that."

Edward came slowly over to me, and knelt in front of me. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes", I whispered.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **I wanted to notify you that for any stories I will be writing sometime in the future their summaries are on my profile toward the bottom of my page just above the image links.


	17. Turner

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and eleven reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 17 – Turner

Turner POV

What had brought me to the point where I was willingly giving up Iz? More so, I was actually forcing her not to choose me. What brought me to here? I knew Iz deserved to be with Edward, it was where she belonged, but that wasn't what made me decide to have her go with him. So what did?

Where did my own selfish desires turn to hers? This was the longest I had ever spent prior to the change, and it was of my choice to leave. I knew why, at least in part. I had never fallen in love with a human prior to the bond before. It was this extra love that had made me decide that her going on with Edward was best for her.

There was another reason too. I hadn't been ready to give up my freedom. I had bonded to many humans over the past fifty years, but after I had changed them I only kept them around for a few months. Most of that time I had spent down in Mexico, even though I hadn't remained with Maria, so all I had to do was just leave my bonded mate where I knew the newborns would attack. One other time the Volturi had killed my bond mate, and even other times I had killed my bond mate. Several times I had lost the bond mate before she was changed, because I accidentally killed her, or something else did. The only other occasion was when that other vampire had changed her first.

Iz was another story though. I loved her more than just what the bond had made me feel for her, and I knew if I had changed her than I wouldn't be capable of having her destroyed. I wasn't ready to no longer be a free spirit. It was my other reason for letting her go.

It had been almost a week since the day that I was supposed to marry Iz. Our bond had been severed four days ago, which told me that Iz had been bitten. She was now bonded to whoever bit her. I believed that Edward had bit her, but I wasn't certain as I hadn't stuck around. I was now back in Mexico, my home, finding a new bond mate. I wanted one that fit my desires better. One that would make me forget about Iz, but one that I would have no qualms about destroying.

Mexico had hundreds of pretty females, many of which were ripe for the taking. Some were in there late twenties to early thirties, the age that I usually looked for, for I had been twenty-nine when I had been changed. I didn't look twenty-nine though. I knew that. I could vaguely remember my dad joking that I had yet to complete the last stage of development. It was true; I could fit in at any high school and look to be the right age.

There were other females too. The younger ones, like Iz had been. One young girl in specific had caught my eye. She was fifteen and went by the name of Alameda. I had talked to her twice, and she was perfect. She was the perfect distraction. The only problem was that she wasn't quick to trust.

The first day that I had met her it had been right around two AM, and she had been lying on the beach in a bikini. Her stomach, upper arms, and thighs showed signs of abuse. She had probably been either raped or molested multiple times.

The key to the start of the bond was her trust. Without that there was no way I could drink from her. Usually the first few feedings I did while they slept through, and finally I would explain to them what was happening.

Of course, the fact that she had trust issues added to the thrill. It kept my mind even farther away from Iz. I knew I had done the right thing by making her choose Edward, and by letting her go. It didn't help my current mental situation though.

I had figured out that Alameda came to the beach almost every night at around one AM. I decided to go see her again. She was going to be my next bond mate; I would make sure of that. She was the one I wanted and I would have her.

I reached the beech in silence, and watched in silence as she arrived a minute later. Alameda had a large blanket around her, which she removed and laid out on the ground when she reached the water's edge.

She sat down on the blanket. From where I stood I could see that she had fresh bruises on her body. I wanted to rush over to her, but knew that wouldn't be wise. I had told her that if she wanted me to come all she had to do was call for me and I would come. "Turner, are you there?" She asked. Her voice was heavily accented, but she spoke English well enough, it was a good thing to, because in spite of all the time I had spent in Mexico I still only understood the basics of Spanish.

I slowly walked up to her, determined not to frighten her. "Alameda, are you alright?" I asked concerned. Even a human would be able to see the darkening bruises on her skin in the current moonlight.

I sat down beside her as she turned to me. She buried her face in my chest, and began to sob. "No, Turner." Her instincts were messed up, because a normal human would never be so comfortable near my kind. But who could blame her for looking to me when her own kind wouldn't protect her. What other option was there for her?

"Alameda, who does this to you?" I murmured softly.

The first time I had asked her she had shut down, and had refused to speak. This time the wounds were fresh both physically and emotionally, so she spoke. "Tonight it was my father, last time it was my older brother, and before that it was my uncle. They take turns; it's like a sport to them." She wept.

"You're safe now, Alameda. Go to sleep, I won't let them hurt you. They won't touch you while I am here."

She sobbed for a long time before she pulled me to the ground and lay down with me. Finally she fell asleep in my arms, her head resting on my chest. She had never asked why I didn't have a heartbeat or why my skin was cold. It didn't shock me that much, even Mexico had legends about vampires; almost all cultures did, though there were many different names.

When her heartbeat finally steadied, and her breathing had deepened I gently brought her wrist up. I ran my nail across her skin before bringing it to my mouth. I gently drank from her. Her blood was plenty sweet, but I had gotten good at quitting. I finished quickly.

My next move was up to me. She was asleep, and would be for quite awhile due to the blood loss. It was my time to act so I picked her up and carried her away from the beach. Alameda was a good distraction to my problems, and I was glad for that. Iz was no longer of my concern, but she was still my problem.

The sooner I bonded with Alameda the sooner I would forget Iz.

**A.N.: **Okay so please note Bella has been changed. I decided not to write the actual change as I just wrote the change for another of my stories, and I really didn't want to go through that process again. The next chapter will be back to Bella's life. Please review.

**A.N. 2: **There's a cool short story out called Dreaming by Trumarine, if you ever tire of my stuff or just want to read something a little different I recommend reading and reviewing that.


	18. Vampiress

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and seventeen reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 18 – Vampiress

Bella POV

After the day of what should have been my first wedding Edward was hesitant to change me. He understood that I needed to go through the change, but he didn't want to do this to me. I understood why he didn't want to, yet I knew I had no other options left. When Edward bit me four days ago, he did it sweetly, and the bite he made was swift and gentle.

Two things occur when he bit me though. The first was a sharp and swift pain that coursed through my body for several seconds. I knew in that instant that my bond to Turner was broken. There also seemed to be a tugging toward Edward, and I knew that the other part of what Turner had said was true. I was bound to Edward.

The second part was that I went through hell, literally. When the fire had just been in my hand after James bit me I thought it had been bad, but now I knew what real pain was like. The fire burned through every ounce of my body, as it did I forgot my promise to myself to be quiet because that no longer mattered to me, and I screamed, sobbed, and writhed. The pain was worse than anything that I had ever felt, and all I wanted to do was die.

The pain finally ended after three days of fiery agony. The shock of the pain ending was so consuming that at first all I could do was relish in the freedom of it. After a minute of peace I opened my eyes to reveal myself to my new world. Everything was different from what it had been like.

I thought that I had been prepared for what it would be like, but I now realized that I hadn't been. Even though I had felt what some of the change was like before I had been bit due to the long bond with Turner I had been in no way to prepared for what the change was really like.

My sight was now a hundred times stronger, and I could see so clearly that I was in shock. All of my senses had been strengthened, and I was only beginning to understand what it felt like. I had been a vampire for a little less than a day, had tasted blood as I hunted for my first time, and how the blood tasted. It was amazing and after the first kill all I had wanted was more. Part of me realized that what I had drunk from hadn't fully satisfied me, and I understood that what I truly craved was the blood of a human, but I had been right. I just couldn't see myself living that way.

Edward and I were now back home with his family, our family. It was weird to think of the Cullen's as family again. I might no longer be bonded to Turner but everything he had told me, and taught was still ingrained in my mind. And though I hadn't learned to hate them as he had hoped, I had learned to be wary of them. No matter of the fact that I was now bonded to Edward, I no longer trusted them carelessly. I was much more reserved with my feeling.

I wondered if Turner had found another yet. I had known his type long before I started dating him; it was just that he had been so irresistible. Turner was the kind mad who traded females, like women traded purses. If I knew Turner half as well as I believed I did, he would have already found another love.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? Your mood has darkened quite a lot in the last minute." Jasper said.

I was glowering out the window, and didn't turn as I answered. "I was thinking about Turner actually." There was an audible gasp behind me. "Not the way the lot of you are thinking. My bond with him was broke the instant Edward bit me. I was wondering who his next victim is. I'm sure Turner picked another female replacement by now."

"How can you be so sure?" Carlisle asked.

"I know who he is, I know his history. There was a reason I drew out being changed for so long. He wanted to change me from three months after we met. But I know his past." I murmured.

"What do you mean, why did you draw it out?" Carlisle queried.

"As long as I was human, I was useful to him. I was a living blood bank; free, willing food for the taking. The instant I would have been changed by him I would no longer have been good to him for that. If I had been lucky, he would have kept me for five years. Then he would have destroyed me, or had me destroyed." I explained.

"I seriously doubt that, Bella, he loved you." Jasper said.

I finally turned around and looked at them as I chuckled. "Of course he did. The bond works both ways. We both become emotionally tied to the other. He's had dozens of women in his sixty years of existence. None of them are still alive. It's what he does, because unlike his chosen bond mate, he doesn't have to follow orders."

"You can't be serious." Edward said.

"I am, and yes I'm certain that at one time he was just like any man who was in love, but he was trained by the best. If he had been able to keep his first bond, I am sure that he wouldn't be the way he is. Maria, I believe that was her name, told him to make his first change. He chose a woman that was passing through the area. When he changed her she was instantly bonded to him. A year later, and the newborn had outlived her usefulness, so Maria wanted her destroyed." I said.

"We were already told." Alice said.

"Did he tell you what he did after being told to destroy her?" I asked knowing full well that he didn't.

"I don't think so", Esme said.

"He ran away with the female. He tried to protect her from Maria's wrath. It didn't work. Maria caught up with them, killed her, and tried to kill him." I said.

"Tried, you mean Maria lost?" Jasper asked sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Not exactly, Turner has another part to his ability. When he bites an already turned vampire it doesn't bond them, it does something else. He tried to explain it to me, but I didn't get it exactly. Turner isn't quite as weak as he seems either. He has a gentle manner about him, but he is deadly. I've seen both sides of him so I know." I murmured, closed my eyes, and shook my head. "He's probably back in Mexico now living it up with a new female, he'll be her muse."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It's part of the bond. His bond mate exemplifies in a talent, like he's her own personal muse. It's why I started writing songs. I always loved music; the bond gave me an excelled talent in it." I said.

"Do you have any genuine feeling for him?" Alice asked.

"I do, but I don't know if I would have loved him if things had been normal between him and me. I believe that my feelings for him are after affects of the bond." I explained slowly.

"Do you still love him?" Edward whispered.

"Not exactly, no. I care for him, I'm concerned for him. It's like that of a close friend; I don't have any romantic feeling for him anymore." I looked at Edward directly and smiled gently. "You don't have anything to worry about in that department, Edward. I have always only truly loved you, because my emotions for Turner were created. I love only you."

My mind guiltily thought of Jake, because my feelings for him had been genuine as well. I quickly put that thought out of my mind; Jacob was no longer mine, in all right he never had been. I walked over to where Edward was sitting and he pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	19. I Love You

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and twenty-two reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 19 – I Love You

Edward POV

I slowly pulled Bella away from everyone else and took her to my room. There were things that needed to be said, wounds that needed to be healed, and so much more before we could ever truly move on with our life. It was hard for me to believe that I was finally with Bella, and this time we would be together forever.

"Bella, you've seemed distressed since we returned from hunting, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's all so shocking and confusing, I'm just trying to get used to everything. It's such an overload to my senses. Everything is a thousand degrees sharper, yet it's so much harder to focus. I can't seem to decide on any specific thing, or keep my mind on any single line of thought. The extra bombardment is just so much."

"That I can actually understand, I went through it once myself, remember? I can remember what it was like to be a newborn, and how everything was magnified. It's different too, from what I feel now, back when I was a newborn I was physically stronger than I am now. It was overwhelming for me, just as it was for Emmett, and many of the other family members. In matter of fact, I'd say the only one that didn't really feel that way was Alice, because since she had no memories, she had no way to compare it to her past. Yet in some ways that made it worse for her, if she hadn't been able to see the future she would have had no way of knowing what was right, and what wasn't."

"I feel the strength coursing through my body, and I can hear so much. Much more than I used to, but at the same time it seems so weird, because I have no heartbeat. In some ways this feels right, more right than anything has in a long time, but part of me sees the problem with what I now am. I'll never truly change again in any noticeable way, except my eyes of course, that is. They'll always change."

I thought over what she said, and became concerned as I realized what she was saying. Was she already regretting the change? "I changed, Bella", I murmured.

"How so?" Bella asked.

I took her face in my hands to keep her looking at me, "I met you." I whispered softly, and then I continued stronger. "I met you, and everything made sense. Before I met you I was the cynical old man that my true age would make me seem. I was the loner, the true negative in this family. Then everything changed.

"I may not have realized it at the time, but it was love at first sight for me. I remember that when I first met your eyes in the cafeteria, how your eyes had depth, not like any human that I had ever met. I can remember right after that, Jessica thought something really mean about you, and it was my instant response to protect you. It was such a strange reaction for me to have. Of course, in the next class I smelled you and forgot all about that. But, after I had run away and was in Denali I couldn't stop seeing your face, your horrified eyes as you got your first good look at what kind of a creature I truly was" I let my hands return to my side.

"At least your eyes didn't instantly change to red like they have a tendency to show in the films."

"No, silly Bella, that wouldn't have happened until _after _I drank your blood. I had to come back though, to see you again, just one more time, to set things right. Then I couldn't stop seeing you. I had to see you again and again; I blamed my need to continually see you on the fact that I was obsessed about not being able to read your mind, Bella. Though part of me must have realized even back then that I was falling for you, and then Alice shoved it upon me in no uncertain terms."

"Why did you leave, Edward?"

"I didn't want you to end up like this. Of course, for all my dallying it seems I would have been smarter just to have changed you. I didn't want to risk your soul, your life, your very essence for my selfishness. It would have been one thing if I could have reciprocated that in some way, but there was nothing I could give for you like that." I wasn't ready to open up to my mistakes, so I changed the subject. "You mentioned on your one interview that you'd had a total of four boyfriends. Assuming I was the first and Turner was the last, who were the middle two?"

"I dated Mike for two weeks, went on three dates with him, and like that the third date was a kiss of death. He kissed me, or I guess you could call it that anyway. It was… well… yuck. He was a bad kisser, and I dumped him quickly thereafter. Then Jacob and I dated for awhile, but he found his mate. It wasn't long after that, that I met Turner."

"So Jacob just left you", I growled.

"You don't understand; it wasn't quite that simple. He loved me, he truly did, but when he met her he couldn't resist. I knew that it could happen; I just had never thought that it would occur so soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered. I remembered her casual comment about what I truly was, and then her comment about him 'The third was a dog', had been what she had said. Suddenly what she was saying made sense, "Jacob was a werewolf, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and he imprinted. It was what changed, he couldn't resist it. He still tried to protect me, as we were both still good friends. Then I met Turner, and started hanging out with him. Jacob and I sort of just grew apart." Bella shrugged and then changed the subject back to me. "Edward, why did you tell me that you didn't want me?"

I took a deep breath. "When Jasper almost attacked you I was forced to look at reality. How precariously I had your life balanced, and how close to death you had come. I knew that if I didn't leave you other situations similar to that would arise, and one would end up with leaving it so you had to be changed or you would die. So I decided to leave, and out in the forest I knew you weren't just going to let me go, so I said the one thing that I knew would make you stop."

"Did you mean it?"

"No, Bella; god, no, please understand that I only wanted you to have the chance at being a normal human." I said and I could see her fear as if she wasn't certain that she believed me. "Bella, I love you, please believe that." I said as I took her face back in my hands and kissed her on the lips with force. "I love you." I finally whispered against her lips.

**A.N.: **Please review even if it's negative, just please review.

**A.N. 2: **I encourage my readers to check out the profile for Trumarine, and her stories if you ever want to read something else. A link to her profile is in my favorite authors, and links to her stories Dreaming and The Tempted Lioness are in my favorite stories.


	20. Alameda

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and thirty-three reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just for reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 20 – Alameda

Turner POV

Alameda was afraid _of me_. When she had woken and discovered that I had taken her to a hotel she had been greatly upset. Then I had told her the truth of what I was and what I had done to her, she had become afraid. I understood why, no matter how much of it she might have assumed it was still a shock to have it confirmed.

It disheartened me nonetheless. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, that wouldn't do at all. She had to trust me for this to work, and she couldn't fear me. I understood where a lot of her distrust came from, and even her fear, but that didn't help me rid her of it.

Her distrust came from the fact that her own family had destroyed her innocence, as well as her life. Her fear came from the fact that I was a vampire. "Please, Alameda, there is nothing to be afraid of, I promise. You are safe." I pleaded again.

"Safe, how can I possibly be safe if you're a vampire?" Alameda asked and shook her head wiping tears from her eyes. Tears that I had caused, I hated myself for causing this reaction.

"Alameda, please listen to me. I won't hurt you, won't touch you, if you don't want me to. I don't want to harm you, this is better than the way your family treated you. You must see that." I said as I stepped closer to her. She shrunk against the wall but didn't tell me to stop as I touched her arm. "Alameda, I swear I will never hurt you. It won't happen. Please trust me on that."

"But you drank my blood, you're going to kill me, of course you will hurt me. You already did." Alameda said as she moved her wrist so I could see the small cut I had made.

"Did that hurt, did you feel it? You wouldn't have even noticed it if I hadn't have told you what I did. You would have just assumed it was done when your father raped you. It is only by my choice that you even know."

"It doesn't matter that I didn't feel it. The act was done; you made a scar on me, just as my family has."

I looked at her with sad eyes and shook my head, "That won't leave a permanent scar, Alameda. It is only temporary. I will only leave one permanent scar, which you will like as much as I, in time."

"You are proving my point, Turner, you will hurt me; you will kill me."

"I am not going to kill you, Alameda. I will change you when the time is right, you will see. By then you will see as I do, I promise you will not die, I will not kill you."

"But you are dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"No, but your soul is dead."

I internally cursed this girl; stupid, devout catholic they're all the same. "This is not death, I promise you that. This is life. You will never be more alive than when you are a vampire."

"If that is the case then change me now, and we will see if I agree with you after you have changed me." She said glaring at me, though she was still shaking in fear.

"I could, Alameda, very easily, but I want you to be for this before I change you, not after. You see after I change you, you will most definitely be for it, I promise you that."

"I doubt that."

"If I was a normal vampire you might be right about remaining unchanged in opinion, but you see with the bond that I am creating to you, once you're changed you will instantly agree to me. I promise you that." I had once had a human who had resisted the sensation of the bond clear until the change, and then she folded after the change. Of course, she'd had an extremely powerful will, not like Alameda. Alameda had an extremely weak will, nothing like that female. Alameda was already beginning to see through my eyes, she was just being stubborn and scared.

She shook her head, "I will never see it like that, never."

I sighed, giving up for the time, but knowing I would come back to it soon enough. I sat down beside her on the bed as I murmured, "Come here, Alameda, I will not hurt you, I promise. Please trust me. I will always keep you safe."

She shook he head again. This time however I reached for her and pulled her to me. The instant I took hold of her, her stubborn resistance fell away leaving only her weakened core. I truly didn't want to harm her; she had already been harmed so badly. All I wanted for her was to give her a safe haven.

I pulled her down so that she was lying with me, and she fell asleep. I knew where she came from, more than she knew, but she would have to see it my way soon. This was a better life for her than the previous one she was living in. In many ways I was her one and only way out.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **I am going to try my hardest to update next Saturday on December 26th, but my younger brother is in town severely limiting the time I have for typing, so it might not be till January 2nd instead, and if that happens, I'm really, truly sorry.

**A.N. 3:** Oh, and; happy holidays, season greetings, merry Christmas, merry Xmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanza, and a happy new year. Or if you're not into any of that then a happy bah humbug to you.


	21. Aroused

**A.N.: **Firstly, I apologize for not being able to update last weekend, please forgive me. And, as always, thank you for getting me to one hundred and thirty-seven reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just for reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 21 – Aroused

Bella POV

Edward's words had not only made me feel loved, but terribly aroused as well. The emotion was much stronger than it had ever been when I was human, and I wanted him in ways that I knew I shouldn't. It was still hard for me to feel so much more than I was used to. I had only been a vampire for about two days now, and it was still a lot.

Edward lips pressed to mine for a third time, and he placed his hand on my cheek. The sensation was much more than I was used to. Edward moved so that he was hovering over me as I leaned back into the bed.

Edward looked down and the tenderness in his eye made me realize just how much he truly loved me. Somehow we could still work out our relationship for the better, and somehow we could make everything right, even after all this time.

"Bella, I know what I want, but do you want this?" He whispered and stroked my cheek gently. If I had still been human I would have been blushing profusely.

I swallowed and nodded. I wanted Edward like I wanted the air I breathed. It was more than a want to, it was a need. I needed him to love me, and make love to me.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can wait." Edward whispered. There was true anxiety in his voice, and I began to wonder if I had gotten the wrong impression about what he truly wanted.

"Unless you don't want to, Edward. I love you, I'm ready." I said quietly, and put my hand on his cheek. I didn't know why he was hesitating; I only knew that I wanted him to want this as badly as me.

"I love you too, Bells. I only ask because you don't seem very certain as to if you really want this." Edward said.

"I want this", I whispered, and I barely got the words out before he was kissing me again, and this time it was different. I knew we weren't going to stop kissing anytime soon, because the kiss bordered desperation. His tongue was in my mouth and exploring my mouth before I even had time to realize what was really happening.

His lips were crushing against mine, and his hands had found their way under my shirt and to my lace bra. He rubbed them sweetly, and I whimpered; the feeling was too much. He was having too much fun with this, and I wasn't having enough.

I pressed my tongue against his and battled for dominance. My hands traveled into his hair, then ran down the back of his neck, and then I raked my nails down his shirt; completely shredding the back side. He growled and pinched my nipples in response.

I moaned, and he took advantage of it by forcing his tongue back in my mouth. I had been gaining ground until that point, and suddenly I was back to where I had been. Well, except for his shirt, that was. I tore his shirt the rest of the way off, and he growled again.

I allowed my hands to travel down farther, and I grabbed his ass, squeezing tightly. This time, he hissed.

Edward POV

I removed my mouth from hers, for the time. I placed small kisses across her jaw, down her throat, and back toward her right ear. I licked the flesh just below the ear, and then nipped. She hissed.

Her hands traveled up my back and around to the front of my chest where she took hold of my nipples. I growled pulling back slightly. She took advantage of it and nipped my shoulder. I knew that if we kept nipping each other this would end up being over long before it started.

I brought her mouth back to mine, pulled her lower lip into my mouth, and gently sucked. She pinched my nipples, and I growled. This was getting to be way too much, far too quickly. I wanted to take this slowly, but it was looking less and less likely that it would happen that way.

I pulled my nail down her bra, so that it tore in half and released her breasts from their confines. I began massaging and kneading them, and then a soft growl began in her chest.

She pressed her one hand against my stomach; the other returned to my hair as she forced her tongue in my mouth. I allowed her tongue to explore my mouth for a minute before I battled for dominance with her tongue.

She surrendered to me, and I let my tongue roam her mouth again. I would never be able to get enough of this sensation, and I would never get enough of Bella. She bit down gently on my tongue–as I realized that she hadn't surrendered after all, just went for a different tactic–and I growled a full growl as I ripped her shirt away from her body.

**A.N.: **Bad, bad, bad Jade. Please review.


	22. Lust

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and forty-one reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 22 – Lust

Bella POV

I gasped in shock as he ripped my shirt from my body. Not even Turner had ever seen me so exposed. While it was true that Turner had seen me without a shirt on more times than I could count, I had always had my bra on, and Edward had already done away with the bra, though technically it was still attached to me.

I reached down to undo the zipper of his pants, but suddenly my hands were above my head. "Stay still", Edward growled and then his hands were traveling down my body.

Sometime after we started this, our motions had gone from being slow and passionate, to being desperate and lustful. Still Edward wanted to be in control. If I was being completely honest I had to admit that I liked him being in control. There was something arousing in the idea of him taking control of the situation.

He ran his hands down the sides of my stomach before they traced the hem of my pants, "You're not too fond of these pants, are you?" He asked his voice heavy with lust.

I looked up at him and wondered if I looked the same way to him, as he did to me. His eyes were half lidded, were darkened from lust, and he had this look of pure need on his face. I wondered if I had the same look. I swallowed, "Not particularly, why?" I asked, feigning innocence, as if I couldn't take two guesses and figure it out.

He grabbed hold of the pants, and ripped them from my legs. I shuddered under the sensation. "That's why", he growled.

"Please?" I begged as I looked up at him.

"Please, what?" Edward asked.

He was going to make me actually say it. "Please, let me remove your pants", I pleaded.

He smiled and shook his head as he pressed a finger against my panties and my nub. I growled in response. He removed the panties so quickly that I hardly felt it, and then pressed a finger gently into me as his thumb rubbed my nub. I moan and arched.

I had never felt something as good as that in my life. He shoved another finger in me and hit a particularly sensitive spot. I whimpered and writhed under him. He kept on moving his finger in and out, and his thumb continued to rub my nub, and it felt far too good. I partly recognized that I was actually being wound up toward an orgasm, and it felt so good, yet it was my first time.

"Edward", I whispered, but couldn't manage to get the rest out of my mouth.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"I… want… you… inside… of me… when I come." I managed to say between panting breaths that I didn't really need.

He growled–a loud growl–in excitement. He removed his hand from its ministrations to me, and tore his pants and bottoms from his body. I licked my lips as I saw the size of him. He put one hand on my hip and then he pressed into me.

At first all I felt was filling inside me, and it felt more right than anything else that I had ever felt in my life. Then he broke through the barrier of my innocence, and I cried out in utter agony. It felt like a bolt of electricity had just shot through my body, and I didn't know what to do but cry out in agony.

Edward POV

I panicked at her cry of agony. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked afraid that I had somehow hurt her. I didn't know how I could have truly hurt her, since she was now a vampire, but somehow I must have.

Bella gritted her teeth, "Nothing, it's not wrong, it's right."

I carefully replayed her words over and over in my mind as I thought of what she was saying. "You were still a virgin?" I asked in honest shock. She nodded mutely. I had been so caught up in the sensations that I must not have noticed the barrier, but I was shocked. She had been with Turner for more than two years, and they hadn't done it in all that time.

I was actually sort of glad that that was the case. It meant we had both lost our virginity today, to each other; though I certainly had the easier time out of the two of us.

"I'm alright, Edward, please continue?" Bella pleaded bringing me out of my reverie. I made a mental note to mention it later.

I began moving in and out of her. She growled as she arched. I moved down so that we were against each other as I continued my motions in and out of her. I kissed her desperately, and she kissed just as desperately back.

I could feel her body pulsing around my shaft as I continued the motions. I could feel her hand in my hair; clutching it as if her life depended on it. I could smell her sweet strawberry scent; it was just sweet now as it no longer burned my throat.

She started to writhe under me, and as I began to kiss down to her throat she let out full pledged moans. I vaguely recognized that I was growling. I kissed all the way to her ear, and I whispered, "Bella, please come for me."

"Come with me", she whispered, and her words sent me straight over the edge.

I fell over my edge as she fell over hers. She screamed my name, and I believe I responded in kind. Finally the breathtaking sensation was over.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **If you ever tire of my stories or just want try reading something else you ought to read Who Knew by Twilight-HP- Lover or Eighty Years Later by Twilight-HP-Lover.


	23. Songs

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to on hundred and forty-five reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just for reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 23 – Songs

Edward POV

It had been a few days now, and Bella was currently working on something, I didn't know what. She wouldn't let me see what it was, and said that I'd find out when she was ready for me to. Bella seemed happy, and that meant the world to me.

Now however she was in her own little world. I didn't really know what she was doing, but she ignored us most of the time. Actually I wasn't too aware as to where she currently was. The rest of the family had taken a hunting trip which was more or less their way of giving us some privacy.

I heard someone play a few scales on the piano. Since when did Bella play the piano? I went down to the living room. She was at the piano alright. "I didn't know that you knew how to play." I said quietly.

Bella smiled, "I can't, not really, but I know a few scales and how to work the keys. I sort of had to learn the basics after I started singing."

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing yet?"

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it out. I've been writing songs, I was trying to write one for you–you know like you composed that lullaby for me–but it's harder than it looks. I've wrote a few songs that are looking promising as far as songs go, but they're not what I'm looking for."

"Well, can I hear what you have managed to pull together?"

"Sure, I haven't named them yet, but I've got a few coming along nicely." She played a chord on the piano and then proceeded into a fast moving song. She did know how to play, quite well.

I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

[Repeat Chorus]

[Repeat Chorus]

There was something subtle about her as she sang the song. She swayed back and forth just slightly as she sang the song. When she was finally done she began playing the next song without pause.

Last night  
I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
And with a one kiss  
I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you

I love you  
Can flood now  
Couldn't make it stop  
Couldn't shut my mouth  
I felt like a fool  
Then I lied  
And said I was sorry, but

I unapolagize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard  
'Cause you heard me right  
That I won't try to fight 'em back  
And hide my feelings for you  
I unapolagize

You know  
People say a lot of things  
That they don't really mean  
And last night  
I told a little white lie  
Hoping you'd forget the scene

Where it felt  
Like a movie  
On your back porch light  
Couldn't help myself  
When you held me tight  
I said what I meant  
Then I lied  
And said I was sorry

I unapolagize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard  
'Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight 'em back  
To hide my feelings for you  
I unapolagize

Ooh, there's no time to be  
Living it all  
And trying to pretend  
That I don't feel anything  
Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry

I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
Can't unsay what you heard  
'Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight 'em back  
To hide my feelings for you  
I unapolagize  
'Cause you heard me right  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I unapolagize

The song changed again.

I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust  
Swore I wasn't comin back  
Said I'd had eonugh  
Saw you in the rear view  
Fadin from my life  
But I wasn't turnin round  
No not this time

But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder bout  
Could've been should've been all worked out

I know what I felt and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it

When we make choices  
We gotta live with it  
Heard you found a real good man and you married him

I wonder if sometime I cross your mind?  
Where would we be today of if I never drove that car away?

But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think it don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder bout  
Could've been should've been all worked out

Yeah I know what I felt and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it

But don't think I don't think about it  
Don't think I don't have regrets  
Don't think you don't get to me  
Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey  
Don't think I don't wonder bout  
Could've been should've been all worked out

I know what I felt and I know what I said  
But don't think I don't think about it

No no

Don't think I don't  
Don't think I don't

Once final time the song changed and she closed her eyes as she sang it.

Maybe it's the way that the stars all align  
That's making me this way tonight  
Maybe it's the words that you left unsaid  
Maybe it's the stardust in my head

But I'd want to tell you  
That my heart is busting at the seams  
And I can't wait another minute  
Oh, Life is short, love is sweet  
Ain't no time like this time baby

Maybe it's the way that the night is still  
Or the sound of the rain on my windowsill  
It's making all the pieces fit  
Making it all make perfect sense

But I'd want to tell you  
That my heart is busting at the seams  
And I can't wait another minute  
Oh, Life is short, love is sweet  
Ain't no time like this time baby

It goes by so fast  
Can't get it back  
There ain't no time  
Like this time

Yeah, I'd just want to tell you  
That my heart is busting at the seams  
And I can't wait another minute  
Oh, Life is short, love is sweet  
Ain't no time like this time baby  
My little baby

Maybe it's the way that the stars all align  
And there ain't no time  
Ain't no time  
Ain't no time like this time, baby

Maybe it's the way that the night is still  
Or the sound of the rain on my windowsill

She finished the song, and I smiled. "I think you found the perfect song for me, for us." I said.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	24. Trouble

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and forty-eight reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and just for reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 24 – Trouble

Turner POV

I had been with Alameda for near two weeks now and she had finally allowed me to drink from her again. I was playing with fire, and I knew it. She knew what I was doing to her, knew that I was planning on changing her, but Alameda had no idea about my past. She had no clue as to how many humans that I had played this game with.

It was always the same. The same promises that ended up being broken. I will always love you, we will stay together forever, we will belong only to each other, there will never be another… I had said them all, they were all the same. But there was one itsy-bitty, sort of tiny, or small, perhaps mid-sized, maybe even large _problem_.

She had been hurt so badly, trusted me so much, needed me so much, loved me so much, and I just couldn't see how I was going to force myself to kill her. How was I going to break my promise to such an injured innocent? I just couldn't get myself to make that kind of a decision.

My phone started to ring, who the fuck was calling me? I checked the number it was Iz's and my publicist. I wearily answered, "Yes?"

"_Where the fuck are you? Do you have any idea what day it is? I can't believe you both didn't show. I was prepared for one of you, but both. God dammit"_, she shouted through the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear as I check the calendar. It was the thirteenth, of October. I should have turned my phone off today. "Yes, I know what day it is." I sighed.

"_So where in hell are you?" _She yelled.

"We separated, she left me." I said though it wasn't true. I had left her, not the other way around.

"_Good, that means you won't need a honeymoon vacation. You need to get on with the tour then." _She said.

"We're separated, we're not singing together any longer." I said quietly.

"_I don't give a damn if the world's falling apart, and you two are suddenly sending death threats to each other. You both signed a contract with me, and in case you forgot that means you owe me the rest of this tour, you owe me your own record, she owes me one last record, and then you both owe me one more tour. And until that is done you better put your problems on the sidelines and get your ass in gear, and pray to god that the public still loves you." _The woman snarled.

I slapped myself on the head, "We're not together, we're not talking to each other, and we're seeing other people." I snapped in anger.

"_Let me make myself perfectly clear. The world could be ripping apart from the core, the sun could be exploding, the moon could be plummeting into earth, and hell could be freezing over. It wouldn't matter to me until your contract is up." _She said.

I growled, not even caring that she was just a mere mortal human. "Don't threaten me, girl. It wouldn't be very good for your health." I said slowly.

"_I'm not afraid of you, Turner, and your threats do not scare me. Finish your fucking contract or things might get ugly." _She said entirely too calmly.

I growled again and hung up on her. I stared at my phone for a moment before I sighed and dialed Iz's cell. Yeah, I definitely shouldn't have answered that call.

Bella POV

My phone rang, again. Second time in less than an hour, and I could take two guesses as to who this was and be right on the first shot. I didn't even bother to check. I just answered, "Hello, Turner."

"_We've got a serious problem." _Turner said.

"No shit, what gave you the first hint. The fact that our publicist had made it quite clear that we are to act like we are still in love, the fact that there are two stunt doubles impersonating us and trading vows for us on TV as we speak, the fact that we still have to finish this tour, each put out a record, and complete another tour, or the fact that I'm going to be fighting the urge to kill everyone while we're on tour." I said.

"_So what are we going to do about it?" _Turner asked.

"'What are we going to do about it?' What kind of an idiotic question is that? We're going to go right along with it, unless you want to kill her that is. If that's the case then you can go on ahead and kill her." I said.

"_I don't think I could find her even if I tried. So we're going to continue this tour." _Turner said.

"Yes, Turner, we're going to continue the damn tour, you're going to get your ass in gear about your record, and I'm going to work my ass off on my last record, and then we'll do our last tour. But not until after I get used to being a vampire, so you better get back on the line and deal with our publicist by any means necessary. I will not immediately go back to that tour." I said.

"_If you just drank human blood like normal vampires you would be fine." _Turner said.

"You don't own me anymore, Turner, and I prefer being a vegetarian." I said.

He snorted,_ "Just be in Detroit on the sixteenth of November." _Turner said.

"I know my own schedule, thank you very much. Just keep out of my way, and we might manage to survive this tour without ripping out each others' throats." I said.

"_You'd better do the same." _He replied.

I didn't dignify him with a comment. I snapped the phone shut, pinched the bridge of my nose, and closed my eyes. The trouble was about to begin.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	25. Introduction

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and fifty-one reviews, for the faves, for the alerts, and just for reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 25 – Introduction

Bella POV

We had just arrived in Detroit, and I was helping the human employees to set the stage. It wasn't easy for me to be near these human males females, but if I couldn't handle this then there would be no way in hell that I'd be able to survive tonight. This was just a few men and women, and tonight there would be literally thousands of sweaty humans. I had no idea how I would handle so many of them, being near these few was driving me insane badly enough.

What I hated more than anything else was the way I thought of humans now. I had been changed just a little over a month ago, and now I thought of them in a different class. I thought of humans as food, and my thoughts disgusted me. Yet I couldn't shake that feeling, nor could I shake the sense that other vampires are a threat. My thoughts not only disgusted me, but scared me as well. Some part of me realized that my thoughts and reactions were normal, but it wasn't that comforting. I was terrified how quickly my temper would flare, and how fast depression would hit. Every emotion was so much, and here–with all the humans–I was terrified of what could happen.

I pulled slightly away from the human I was setting the stage with just as I heard some people come my way. I had a feeling that I knew who they were, and I was correct. It was my band and my backup singers, Josh, Dean, Tyler, Aaron, Martin, Kaleen, Jeni, Aja, and Megan. It was amazing to see them all, and part of me wanted to run over and hug each one in turn–just as I would if I was still human. But I remembered that I was not and remained still, I couldn't risk getting that close to them, as they were my friends and I didn't want to accidentally kill them.

"So, Iz, did you like your honeymoon?" Jeni asked.

This was the part that disgusted me the most, the fact that I had to pretend to be something that I was not, and act as if I had–in fact–married Turner. I hated that I had to pretend like he still owned me, and I still loved him, when I currently despised him. "My honeymoon was good." I said softly just as the devil himself appeared.

"Good, is not the word I would use, excellent is more like it. Though I do admit we are both excited and saddened to be back on the stage. We enjoyed our honeymoon excellently, didn't we, love?" Turner said and looked to me.

He was testing me, was challenging me. He wanted me to cry wolf and say that this wasn't right, and at the same time he wanted me to admit to sleeping with him. He wanted me to tell the world that we were a happy couple. We had to make this look believable, had to make it seem like we were madly in love, but all I currently wanted to do was punch him.

But I looked him straight in the eyes and responded, "Yes, it was an excellent honeymoon with you spending a good deal of our time watching other women's butts in their small ass bikinis, we must do it again sometime."

All of the humans that were in hearing vicinity of my comment laughed just as I expected them to. Turner, however wasn't so amused. He calmed himself and proceeded with a comment of his own. "Well, Iz, as I recall, it was you that were looking people up and down, not I."

I rolled with his comment as I was having far too much fun to be aggravated right now. I continued, "I was doing it for research, because I wanted to know what a real pair looks like since you didn't have one."

I could tell that my comment was like a slap to his face since–as I knew for a fact–my words were true, but the group that was listening to our conversation laughed as if I had just said the world's funniest joke. Turner's smile turned angelic, he was most dangerous with that smile. "If you would excuse us, we need to start getting ready." He said

He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him back to the changing room. His nails dug into my arm, "Why in hell did you have to say that?" Turner snarled.

"You're the one that wanted to play this game, Turner, get over it. Let's just get dressed. Besides, are you saying that I lied? I've felt you up before, in case you forgot, you're a eunuch." I snapped.

He looked about ready to punch me, or worse.

"Look, Turner, you made the rules, you have to live with them. We may have to pretend to be civic in front of the crowd, but I don't frankly care. If you want to live through the rest of this tour I suggest you get used to my goading remarks because they aren't going away." I paused as a smell hits me moments before I actually see her. She has a thin cut on her wrist, dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. "Did you have to bring your new blood-whore with you?"

"Iz this is Alameda, Alameda this is Iz." He said completely ignoring my comment.

As I took a more careful look at her I realized that there were light healing bruises along her skin. I turned on Turner, "What have you been doing to her, abusing her?" I growled.

Turner looked shocked and offended, "Of course not, I got her away from an abusive father."

It momentarily throws me, but not for long, "Just to end up killing her."

Turner POV

The day drags on after that, and by the time the concert has finally begun I was certain that I was going to lose it. Iz starts the performance as I stood in the background and listened. "Hey everyone, are we all ready to hear some music?" Iz asked.

The cheering was deafening but it eventually dies down. "So my first song for tonight is going to be Jack Of Hearts from my first album." Her hips swayed with the music as the song came on, and where her voice had been beautifully melodic before it was utterly transfixing now.

Guess I saw it coming  
It still took me by surprise  
A different man, a different place  
Same look in his eyes

And he looks so good  
When he kisses so good  
And it feels so good  
But it's no good

I'm a once burned, twice shy  
Women with a jaded eye  
Wants it all, nothing less

He's a big bright shining looking white knight  
Waiting with an ice cube in his chest  
And his words won't mean a thing

When you're waiting for a king  
Why settle for the Jack of Hearts?

You kept me safe and sorry  
I just had to take a leap  
But in candle light it's tough to see  
That the water's not that deep

When he looks so good  
When he kisses so good  
And it feels so good  
But it's no good

I'm a once burned, twice shy  
Women with a jaded eye  
Wants it all, nothing less

He's a big bright shining looking white knight  
Waiting with an ice cube in his chest  
And his words won't mean a thing

When you're waiting for a king  
Why settle for the Jack of Hearts?

Tonight I'll play it smart  
Won't wake up in his arms  
This time

I'm a once burned, twice shy  
Women with a jaded eye  
Wants it all, nothing less

He's a big bright shining looking white knight  
Waiting with an ice cube in his chest

I'm a once burned, twice shy  
Women with a jaded eye  
Wants it all, nothing less

He's a big bright shining looking white knight  
Waiting with an ice cube in his chest  
And his words won't mean a thing

When you're waiting for a king  
Why settle for the Jack of Hearts?

Why settle for the Jack of Hearts?

Jack of Hearts

I knew before she even finished the song what it meant. When she had wrote the song it had been her opinion of Edward, and now I knew that it was her opinion of me.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	26. Concerts

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and fifty-two reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 26 – Concerts

Bella POV (Chicago)

Detroit had come and left. It was around two weeks later with several other stops in between there and here. We were now in Chicago, the windy city. In front of the cameras and our audience Turner and I acted like a perfect couple. We wore matching wedding bands, and in general put on a good show for the public. My voice was only better since I had been changed, and I had more fans than I had ever had in my life.

Turner had picked out the schedule for tonight's performances and I snorted as I read the first song on the list, 'Rose Garden', well I got what message he was trying to send, but he actually had.

I stepped on the stage as the lights dimmed, walked to the front of the stage, and the spotlight trained on me. "You guys ready to hear some music?" I shouted into the mike.

Everyone cheered and went crazy.

"The first song of the night is my title track off of my second CD, Rose Garden", I said, and the music cued. Everyone hushed as I closed my eyes and began singing.

I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden  
Along with the sunshine  
There's gotta be a little rain sometimes  
When you take you got to give so live and let live or let go  
I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden

I could promise you things like big diamond rings  
But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover  
So you better think it over  
If sweet talking you could make it come true  
I would give you the world right now on a silver platter  
But what would it matter?

So smile for a while and let's be jolly  
Love shouldn't be so melancholic  
Come along and share the good times while we can  
I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden  
Along with the sunshine  
There's gotta be a little rain sometimes

I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden

I could sing you a tune and promise you the moon  
But if that's what it takes to hold you  
I'd just as soon let you go  
But there's one thing I want you to know  
You'd better look before you leap still waters run deep  
And there won't always be someone there to pull you out  
And you know what I'm talking about  
So smile for a while and let's be jolly  
Love shouldn't be so melancholic  
Come along and share the good times while we can

I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden  
Along with the sunshine  
There's gotta be a little rain sometimes

I beg your pardon...

I finished the song, opened my eyes, and introduced the next song.

Edward POV (Virginia Beach)

Three weeks had passed since the Chicago performance and we were now in Virginia Beach. It was physically agonizing for me to watch the way they acted. Now I realized full-well that it was an act, but it didn't help much when I watched him kiss her. I stayed in the background with my family outside of the line-light as I watched Bella sing at each concert.

Tonight she was four songs in, and she was just telling the crowd the song, "Okay this song is Inside Your Heaven off of my latest album and it goes out to my mate." She looked at me as she said it, so I knew she was really talking about me, but the crowd all believed she was talking about Turner and they cheered at her words.

They died down once the music started. She closed her eyes halfway, raised her right hand in the air, and swayed back and forth as she sang.

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin' you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

The song ended and she moved onto the next one.

Alice POV (Miami)

A month had gone by since Virginia Beach and we were now in Miami. The best part of the performances was that they happened at night. Bella made a clear line between Turner and her when they were away from the public and the press, but on stage–in front of the crowd-there were no boundaries. Turner would pull her to him and kiss her in front of them with as much enthusiasm as any real love. Bella would kiss back, and I began to realize that they'd had practice at acting like they were madly in love.

Turner had just walked off of stage after giving her a grandiose kiss, and singing their song, Collide. It was now the sixth song of the night and she announced it, "My next song is Like a Woman off of my latest album." The music started and she moved her hips to the song.

I know I've got a really good life  
I'm a good wife, and a mama to a baby girl.  
I'm a little bit of everything to everyone  
It's like I'm riding on a Tilt-A-World  
It's hard not to get caught up in the spinning  
And the laundry and the schedules of the everyday

Sometimes I think about the way it was,  
when we fell in love, things were different then  
Innocent and wide open, free and beautiful  
I wanna feel like that again  
But somewhere along the journey  
I lost a part of me and I know you can help me get it back  
Yeah help me get it back

Baby lay me down on our bed  
Touch my body like only you can  
Kiss me softly take away my breathe  
Slow it down and make it real  
Cause tonight I wanna feel like a woman  
You're the one who really gets me  
Honey let me, feel the fire in your hands  
I know you can keep me burning  
Feel the yearnin', cause you're still my only man  
Give me all that I can handle, light a candle  
Only you can bring me back to life  
Oh I need you tonight

Baby lay me down on our bed  
Touch my body like only you can  
Kiss me softly take away my breathe  
Slow it down and make it real  
Cause tonight I wanna feel…

Like a woman, touched for the first time  
Like a flower that blooms in the sunshine  
I need to feel your love inside of me

Baby lay me down on our bed  
Touch my body like only you can  
Kiss me softly take away my breathe  
Slow it down and make it real  
Cause tonight I wanna feel like a woman

Like a woman  
Like a woman

The song ended, and I had noted that she'd had her eyes on Edward the entire time she sang it. She moved on to the next song.

Turner POV (Denver)

Another month had passed, from Miami clear to here, Denver. Bella made a point of singing songs that were either to make a point to me or Edward. Today, it was me. She was just introducing the seventh song of the night. "My next song is I Know You Won't off of my first album." The music started.

I know you don't mean to be  
Mean to me  
'Cause when you want to  
You can make me feel like we belong  
We belong

Lately you make me feel all I am  
Is a back up plan  
I say, "I'm Done," and then you smile at me  
And I forget  
Everything I said  
I buy into those eyes  
And into your lies

(Chorus)  
You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't

I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close to me  
But here I am just staring at this candle  
Burning out  
A stumbled sound  
Of footsteps on my stairs  
Your voice anywhere

(Repeat chorus 2X)

She finished the song; the next song would soon begin.

Jasper POV (Los Angeles)

It had been two months since Denver and we were now in Los Angeles. Bella's emotions fell into three categories; she despised Turner, loved Edward, and enjoyed singing. Two out of these three emotions sang loud and clear with each song she sang. There was always the joy, but depending on whom the song was directed at one of the other two emotions showed. Right now it was love.

"The last song of the night is Freeze from my first album." Bella said and the song triggered.

Freeze  
Freeze

[Verse 1]  
Hold the pose, a perfect picture  
Just so i remember how you're looking tonight  
Let it go, now the days gone  
Standing in the dark although we turned on the light

[Pre-Chorus]  
Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by  
It's leaving you and I  
To..

[Chorus]  
Freeze a moment, it's never been better  
I freeze all over, we won't last forever  
You said that you're sorry for pushing me  
And then smiled when I opened my eyes  
I'm gonna freeze a moment  
While we're together

[Verse 2]  
Keep the peace, bygones be gone  
Coming out the rain under the life that we've made  
Under here, we're not so strong  
Forgiving the feeling that we put on the rain

[Pre-Chorus]  
Tonight we will deny, that time is passing by  
It's leaving you and I  
To..

[Chorus]  
Freeze a moment, it's never been better  
I freeze all over, we won't last forever  
You said that you're sorry for pushing me  
And then smiled when I opened my eyes  
I'm gonna freeze a moment  
While we're together

[Bridge]  
Don't stop, gotta know what you got  
There's no second chances in life  
Don't break gotta give what you take  
With you

[Chorus]  
Freeze a moment, it's never been better  
I freeze all over, we wont last forever

Freeze a moment, it's never been better  
I freeze all over, we won't last forever  
You looked at me with the truth in your eyes  
And you said it's ok you can go  
I'm gonna freeze this moment  
While we're together

Freeze a moment

She finished the last song and Turner came on stage. He kissed her deeply–and cheering erupted–before breaking away. He took the mike–and the cheering died–"That concludes tonight's performance, so I hope to see all of you on our next tour. I look forward to hearing what you guys think of my album that is coming out soon. I can't wait to see you guys again. Our end of tour party is to occur in the main performance theater down town, we look forward to seeing any of you that have tickets."

A large amount of smoke filled the stage, and when it cleared they had left. Of course we had seen them drop into the trap hole in the floor, but none of the humans had.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	27. After Tour

**A.N.: **Thank you for the reviews, the alerts, the faves, and just for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 27 – After Tour

Edward POV

The tour's end party was insane. Bella had warned me that it would be like this at the party. She had explained that her last two tours had ended in a glorious bang similar to that of what was happening now. She was supposed to sing some music later but right now she was mingling with the crowd.

She was shockingly good at acting like a human, but every once in a while her eyes would flash with lust for blood. They crowded her, and I didn't understand how she was able to stand that close to them, or how she didn't start hunting. It was a natural instinct for us to want to feed off of humans, but somehow she was able to resist.

Just then Turner made his way over to Bella. Turner was using this situation to his advantage, for even though he had started to bond to Alameda he still had some feelings for Bella. She may not have any feelings anymore for him but he still loved her, and he intended to take advantage of their current position.

He walked up to her and kissed her enthusiastically, and I noted how at first she passively resisted him–as I had noted her slight moment of resistance and hesitation throughout the concerts–before she finally gave in and kissed him back.

He arched her backwards and her shirt rode up so her stomach was exposed. When Turner finally broke the daring kiss he turned halfway to the crowd. "You know sometimes it feels like we're still newlyweds." Turner said.

"Well you know it has only been six months." Bella's head tilted to the side as if she thought of something. "And I mean literally six months, as in today is our six month anniversary. So where's my present?"

Turner's voice turned wheedling, "Isn't this great party thrown in your honor enough?"

Bella snorted and looked at a woman standing next to her. It was at that point that I recognized the woman as Kaleen, one of her four backup singers. I realized it was an act set up to draw the crowd in as Bella said her next words to Kaleen with the mike still on, "Men, they're all the same. They're lookers with big pockets while you're still dating, but once you're married you're just another possession."

The woman laughed.

Bella's eyes went wide, a little too wide to truly be believable. "Did I say that aloud with my mike still on?" Bella looked around for confirmation and got a very slight nod from Turner. "I did, oh well. Ladies, at least you now know the secret to all men." Bella paused for a moment, and then she spoke again, "And now that I got everyone's attention let's get this party started."

There was no preamble, the music was cued and started. Kaleen started clapping her hands together to the music, along with Bella's three other backup singers–who were also standing close.

This is what a woman wants…

Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last years dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

The four girls sang perfect backup to the bridge and chorus as they sashayed their hips back and forth.

(Bridge)  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, _yeah,_ yeah, _yeah_, yeah, I like it that way

(Chorus)  
Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin', fine treatin'  
Breathtakin', earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's looking better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

(Repeat Bridge)

(Repeat chorus)

Let me hear you say yeah, _yeah_, yeah, _yeah_, yeah, I like it that way

(Repeat chorus)

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
'Til you feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup-two hup  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants…

The song ended and the crowd went wild, after several seconds Turner spoke.

Turner POV

"Seriously, Iz, I could make a better point in my sleep. And speaking of points, I do believe I pointedly promised to sing my first hit from my album today, almost a month before the rest of the world will hear it."

Music cued again, and Iz's four backup singers sang backup for me.

Well, this heart 'a mine  
Has been hardened like a stone  
It might take some time  
To get back what is gone  
But I'm movin' on  
And you don't hold my dreams  
Like you did before  
Oh, and I will curse your name  
Hey

Well, I heard the news  
That you were back in town  
And just passin' through  
To claim your lost and found  
But I'm over you  
And there ain't nothin' there  
That you could say or do  
And take what you did back

You've got nerve to waltz right in  
And claim what's mine is yours again

(Chorus)  
'Cause I been doin' fine without you  
Forgettin' all the love we once knew  
And girl, I ain't the one that slammed that door  
(Whoa, should'a know)  
Now you see a change of thinkin'  
(Well) (But) I ain't got a heart for breakin' up  
So go and pick your bags up off my floor  
Oh, 'cause love don't live here anymore  
Oh, no  
(That love don't live here anymore)

Well baby, you can try  
To tell me how it is  
And try to justify  
Everything you did  
But honey, I'm no fool  
Oh, and I been down this road  
Too many times with you  
Now (I) think it's best you go

Well, I got one thing left to say  
Is you can lay in the bed you made

(Repeat Chorus)

Well, oh no  
Should've known no  
You don't live here anymore  
Love don't live here anymore  
Since you walked out of my door  
Love don't live here  
Love don't live here, girl  
Well, love don't live here anymore

I finished the song and after almost a solid minute of applause Iz continued from where I left off.

Bella POV

"You call that a new number one hit, you're toast. I think I should introduce my first single off of my new album that will be coming out shortly. It's called Stay."

The music cued once again, and I closed my eyes as I sang the song.

I been sittin' here starin'  
At the clock on the wall  
And I been layin' here prayin'  
Prayin' she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be cryin'

And I'll be beggin' you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waitin'  
With my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dyin'

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay (yeah)

You keep tellin' me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like bein' used  
And I'm tired 'a waitin'

It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay (yeah)

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is gettin' stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you'll find  
You wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah  
Oh

The crowd erupted into a deafening applause and after they finally stopped Turner spoke again. We'd play toss around for quite awhile longer.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	28. Home

**A.N.: **Thank you for getting me to one hundred and fifty-five reviews, for the faves, the alerts, and for just reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 28 – Home

Edward POV

We were finally back home, for now. Bella had put a building in the back that was sound-proofed and was to be her recording studio. Bella was currently in the living room writing, her lips were tightly wound around the pencil, and her teeth gently nibbled on the wood.

"Damn, stupid song writing, I can't ever get the words right." Bella said, scratched out the last words she wrote and wrote in a new line. She read over it once and growled. "I hate writing lyrics." She ripped the page from the notebook, crumpled it, and tossed it behind her. It landed in the trash can, along with the last thirty or so pages that she had already tossed into it.

She started writing on the next page. I came over and sat down next to her. "Bella, can we talk?" I asked

Bella set her pencil down, "Sure, let's talk. It will help get my mind off of this damn song writing anyway."

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Trying to write is more like it. My publicist wants there to be at least one duet between Turner and I on my album. I'm having trouble coming up with words, nothing fits." Bella shook her head, "Now, what did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about the things that have occurred over the last six months." I said.

"Ask away."

"I noticed how good the both of you were with the…" I paused unwilling to finish the question yet knowing that I should, because I needed to know, "The kissing and the whole nine yards, and I was wondering how that was possible, have you done that before? Or was this not acting?"

Bella took in a deep breath, "It was acting, as it was when we first started. When I put together my first album it was good, even great, but it wasn't enough. We needed something more than that to take it to the next level. Our publicist wanted us to be full-fledged, star-crossed lovers; not a couple that was just starting out. She wanted it so that–in the audiences' eyes–our first look at each other in the Diner I had worked at had been love, lust, desire, arousal, passion, and sex all rolled into one. We were to be the perfect couple of the decade, hell, of the century.

"By the time the first dedication concert had rolled, or basically the start of our tour, we had perfected the art of kissing passionately, and looking our part. At the end of that concert he pulled me into his arms and gave me one hell-of-a kiss. By the next morning with our kiss, and the way we looked together, we became the greatest couple out there. In the next week I did my first interview, and by the end of the interview the whole world knew that I had survived three prior relationships – two of which had been hell to me. That I had worked at a little diner in Washington, that I had met Turner there, and that we had spent that first night sharing a bedroom at the local hotel. Now I never said I had sex, but I didn't deny it, and it was just assumed that I had had sex with him that night.

"By the end of the month, I had been marked as the sex icon of the decade, sold more records than anyone else of my age, and was considered an amazing singer. Plus we were believed to be the perfect couple. As time went on our kisses became real, my emotions developed, and things heated up. That was what caused the pregnancy scandal." Bella shook her head.

"But you two never slept together?" I asked.

"No he held _that_ serrated edge over my head as a promise that would occur after I was changed. He presumed that it would make me want to be changed even faster. His presumption was correct, but I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to think about having sex with him."

"What do you think of his new mate?" I had been curious about that for a while now. Bella had given a stiff shoulder to her since they had first met.

"Alameda's alright, but she doesn't realize what's going to happen to her. She's falling for his desperate web of lies just like most. In the end, it will be the same as always. He'll have his fun for a few years with her, and then she'll die." Bella said and then started writing.

"How can you be so sure that that will happen?"

"Because, I can read Turner like an open book, by the time we had been together for a year his actions were so obvious, everything he did, all the ways that he acted. His history, my future, became increasingly clear. And he isn't going to change his ways now, because his past is too ingrained." Bella sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter though. I'm with you now and that's all that matters."

She got up and walked over to the piano. She sat down and ran through several chords and scales. Before she turned it into a soft and delicate melody, and started singing to it.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

Bella finished, "That's for you, Edward." She whispered softly.

I smiled, it was a beautiful song. Then I remembered, "Weren't you supposed to be writing a duet?" I asked caustically.

Bella shrugged, "I'll get around to it."

I rolled my eyes.

**A.N.: **Please review.

**A.N. 2: **I would like to say that Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven is complete. I thank all of you who have so far read it, and suggest that you do if you haven't yet.


	29. Author's Note Important, Please Read

**Author's Note – Important, Please Read**

I am sorry to say that all of my currently running Twilight Fictions are going to be removed from this site. For those of you that are fans of Red Nights, Alice, Angel's Sisterhood, Scarlet Hate, Death Burn, Sun Of Blood, Soul's Light, and/or my newest, The Hunter; they will be removed from Fanfiction by the end of March. They are taking a hike down the road to The Writers Coffee Shop Library, which you can find at twcslibrary(dot)com, or look it up on Google. All the titles are the same and my profile name is still Jadiona. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, Shadowed Abyss, and Five Years Later will also be put up on The Writers Coffees Shop Library, though I will be leaving the fictions up here as well.

I will finish Sheer Crimson and Gods Of War on this site, and will also put Gods Of Rule up on this site when I get around to writing it. From now on, I will only be posting one shots and rated T or K fanfictions on this site. Due to the fact that Fanfiction fails to have a rating NC-17–which as I've been notified is actually what my stories are–my stories are no longer going to be available on fanfiction(dot)net.

If you wish to read continuations to my stories I will be putting up a link to my TWCS profile, as well as links to the start of each of my stories on my Fanfiction profile. The prequel, Crimson Meteor, to Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven, will be posted on TWCS, because it is a NC-17 fanfiction. My other story, The Hunter, is changing to a NC-17 fanfiction because I know where I am going in it now, and I know that that rating will be needed, and that is why it is moving to TWCS.

Should Fanfiction ever create a NC-17 rating I will repost all of my stories and continue them, but as of now they will be removed from the site. Most of them will remain up for about a month, but after that they will be removed. When I start new stories that are going to be on TWCS I will mention them on both my profile as well as my fanfictions that will remain up on Fanfiction.

I hope to see reviews from all of you on TWCS, and I pray to hear that you have decided to continue reading my stories. For those of you that I read and review, I will not be stopping reading, I am not abandoning Fanfiction, and I will continue to read and review for all of my faves. I will also continue to Beta. Please know that I am sorry about this, and that if you have any concerns, or wish to contact me, that you can PM me at any time, and if the question isn't too personal to put on a review you can put it on a review for one of my stories and put PA beside it (or Please Answer).

I will make a few things clear. Sheer Crimson will have about seven more chapters, so there won't be many more lyrics. Forbidden, Forgotten, And Unforgiven will still have the extra chapter if I do ever reach 200 reviews. Gods Of War will have two more chapters, with no scheduled date as to when each will be up. All the stories that I mentioned at the beginning that will be ending will be updated one more time after this note.

If you want to see them return to Fanfiction please help to encourage the site to add a NC-17 rating, and I will return when it occurs. If you do decide to continue reading my story but decide against reviewing it on TWCS please send me a PM telling me, so I can give my thanks. They will be updated once a week just like they were on here, I hope that you all join me there, and forgive me for this inconvenience.


	30. Studio Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 29 – Studio Time

Bella POV

Turner was here today. We had to finish recording the songs from my album, and I needed him here to sing the duet, which ended up being two duets. I knew this visit wasn't going to be exactly a pleasant one so for the past two weeks I had had Jasper train me. I still didn't know near as much about fighting as he did, but I knew enough, so that between it and my extra strength–from still being in my first year–I would be able to hold my own fairly well.

"Let's get this over with, Turner. I really would rather be done, sooner as compared to later." I said quietly.

"I don't know why you're always in such a rush, Iz, you've got forever now. Besides, don't you enjoy this, with it just being the two of us, just the way it used to be." Turner said calmly.

I growled, "Because, Turner, I have better things to do with my life than wait around on you. I have more important things to do than spend an entire day with my ex."

Turner smiled, there was petulance in his expression; he clearly was enjoying my anger. "Be careful, love, I gave you up willingly, and I can take you back at any time. You know what my ability does when it comes to another vampire."

I smiled pleasantly, "That would be a serious mistake on your part, a serious _and _deadly mistake on your part. You see, if you try to attack, you won't live long enough to regret it."

Turner laughed, "You really think you could defeat me."

My smile turned angelic, "Of course, _love, _I'm still stronger than you as I'm still within my first year. Plus I have been learning how to fight from Jasper. But if you want to try fighting me, we can have a go. And after I've burned you to ash I'll make sure to send flowers to Alameda."

He growled, "You always were a petulant little bitch."

I raised an eyebrow, "I truly didn't know that you knew how to cuss, good for you, you finally grew a pair. Oh wait, that's right, you're a eunuch."

He growled again.

I didn't let it get to me, to my knowledge he was all bark and no bite. "Are you going to continue to give me reasons to insult you or are we going to get this over with."

"Let's get it over with." Turner muttered.

"Good", I said. We each got in front of a mike and Alice–who I had given a crash course on how to use the recording studio–started the first song. I started singing.

Myself  
Myself

What do I do to ignore them behind me  
Do I follow my instincts blindly  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening  
Do I sit here and try to stand it  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again

At that point he started singing backup. I let myself forget about him though at least for the time being. I allowed myself to get lost in the song, and pretended I was by myself. It had been him that had written this song, but it had been too late to add to his own album, and I had to admit, it was a good song.

By myself _(myself)_  
I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself _(myself)  
_I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself  
I can't look around  
_(Its too much to take in)_  
I can't hold on  
_(When I'm stretched so thin)_  
I can't slow down  
_(Watching everything spin)_  
I can't look past  
_(Its starting over again)_

If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

By myself _(myself)  
_I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself _(myself)  
_I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself  
I can't look around  
_(Its too much to take in)_  
I can't hold on  
_(When I'm stretched so thin)_  
I can't slow down  
_(Watching everything spin)_  
I can't look past  
_(Its starting over again)_

Don't you _(know)_  
Don't you _(know)_  
I can't tell you how to make it _(go)_  
No mater what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I can't seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you _(know)_  
I can't tell you how to make it _(go)  
_No matter what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I cant seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you _(know)  
_I can't tell you how to make it _(go)  
_No matter what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I cant seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you _(know)_  
I can't tell you how to make it _(go)  
_No matter what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I cant seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you _(know)  
_I can't tell you how to make it _(go)  
_No matter what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I cant seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside  
Don't you _(know)  
_I can't tell you how to make it _(go)  
_No matter what I do, how hard I _(try)  
_I cant seem to convince myself _(why)_  
I'm stuck on the outside

Once the first song was done we moved on to the second.

Turner POV

I was shocked she had come up with this song. It was too true for our situation. Neither of us really regretted the fact that our relationship was over, just the way it had ended. There had never been enough trust between the two of us, never had been enough meaning in our relationship. She sang the first part by herself.

Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your taillights in the rain  
Empty heart, filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame

And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away

And you should know  
Please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number

But it's been so long  
It's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say

I came in by myself and then we sang together.

_How did it come to this  
__**I think about you all the time  
**__It's no excuse, but I wish  
That I never made you cry  
_

_I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
__**I couldn't find the words to say  
**_

_**And you should know  
Please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number**_So what can I say, (_what can I say)  
_What can I say, (_what can I say)  
_

But it's been so long  
It's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way

_I hate to think, all you have of me  
_And I said all I had to say, _(is a memory I left you)  
And a space between, what was meant to be  
_In letters that I threw away, _(and the mess that it turned into)  
_

And you should know  
Please believe me  
_**I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number**__It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
_What can I say  
Oh, what can I say, _(what can I say)_

And it's been so long  
It's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way

As the song came to a close Iz nodded to me once, and then she exited the studio.

**A.N.: **The italics were Turner singing, and bold + italic was for both of them, if you were confused. Please review.


	31. Passing

**A.N.: **Thanks for the reviews, the faves, the alerts, and for just reading in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 30 – Passing

Bella POV

My newest and last album, Now Is Forever, was released five months prior. The first hit single, Stay, which was released two months prior to the release of the album, had topped the charts for six weeks straight. The second single, Halo, had topped the chart for three weeks straight. The third single, Fearless, had managed to remain at the top for eight weeks. And now my newest radio release, What Can I Say, was quickly rising up the charts.

It had been exactly nine months since the Turner and I had worked in my little studio together. It had been three months since my first and–hopefully–only slip up. I hadn't been prepared as I had been out in the forest hunting. I had been really thirsty and I hadn't had time to counteract the sudden heavy smell in the air. The camper hadn't even realized what hit him.

I had spent the next week after I had killed him hiding in my bedroom and refusing to move. Edward finally talked me into moving, though it took him two more weeks to convince me to hunt again. I had been wary of hunting ever since. I didn't know what to do about it either, I couldn't remain being afraid of hunting, but I couldn't seem to get past this fear either. I couldn't manage to make myself relax on a hunt again either. I was too afraid that if I did, if I let my guard down, I would search out one specific meal. It had been hard enough for me before I had found out how sweet humans were.

I was glad that my tour was over. I don't know what I would have done if I was still on tour. There was no chance that I could have withstood the bloodlust if I had been on tour after that taste. I shook my head; I wished I could make myself forget that taste. The taste had been divine heaven, and I wished to god that I had never tasted it.

It horrified me that I wanted blood, human blood, more than I could possibly imagine. It had been a thousand times easier before I had tasted their blood. Human blood was easily a hundred times sweeter than the sweetest of the carnivores I had tasted, and now that I knew the taste of a human I thought of it more often than I cared to admit. But I had been serious when I had spoke to Turner about preferring animal hunting to human hunting. I wasn't going to become a human hunter no matter what.

Turner couldn't understand, and couldn't see what I did. He didn't look at hunting humans the way I did, he never would. It was why he had no trouble with taking humans like Alameda, feeding off them, and then changing them. He had never had any trouble with that. It was different for me, because I saw humans as something other than just a meal.

Turner had been true to form and turned Alameda. It hadn't shocked me, just disappointed me. I had always known that he would, but I had hoped he wouldn't. He enjoyed the thrill too much to change his ways though. So she was now a young vampire. Turner would never see the way that I saw, and I would never see the way that he did. It was this fact that made me despise him so.

Now in truth I still loved him, still cared for him deeply, but that truth hardly meant anything when my outer emotions were so forward. I hated him outwardly, hated everything about his arrogant attitude and know it all act. Yet I knew his embrace far better than I knew any other, and knew his lips, the way he kissed.

While it was true that I loved Edward, knew his embrace, his kiss, his need for me, and his love for me. I knew Edward extremely well, but it wasn't the same as with Turner. I had been on a total of four tours with him, had fallen asleep in his arms more times than I could count, and had gave him my blood more times than I knew. My last few years in human life, as well as the last year and a half as being a vampire I had spent a vast majority of my time with Turner. I knew him well. Yet I didn't love him, at least not in the way that I loved Edward. With Edward it was the real deal. I truly loved him, heart, body, and soul. With Turner it was more like the way a person loved a really good friend who betrayed you, even though I wanted to hate him, I couldn't find it in me to truly do it.

Turner POV

I couldn't deny that I still loved Iz, though my newfound attachment to Alameda kept the emotion at bay, it was still there. Iz didn't/couldn't realize that my emotions for her had been real. I got it, I truly did. I understood why she couldn't see that my emotions for her had been anything other than the created lust that I had had for all the other females.

Her opinion of me was completely natural. She had figured out enough about me to realize that her emotions were created, to realize that the bond I created also created emotions in me. She knew a lot more than I cared to admit, and because of all she knew about me she would never believe that I truly loved her.

My bond with Alameda was interesting, and she was an intrigue that I failed to resist, but it was different. Except for a small amount of sympathy due to the situation she had been in when I had found her, all of my emotions were completely created, whereas with Iz I had started falling for her the instant I had heard her voice.

Alameda was a good vampire though. She knew her place, and she did love me. I had a feeling that some of her love was even real, because she was so thankful of what I saved her from. Alameda had made a point of giving me my desires even though I knew that it had terrified her to do it. She didn't see sex the way that I did, she never would. Her belief of sex, of the sensations it caused, would always be marred for her. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been some man, even a boyfriend, but it was her own family that had raped, molested, and abused her. She would never be able to see sex as a truly joyous thing.

Alameda and I would soon be moving to Europe, and moving on with our life. I would never stand on a stage with Iz again, never sing with her again. However, there was one last thing I had to do for Iz. I had made a promise to her, a promise I intended to keep. My hunt would start soon as I had promised to kill Victoria.

**A.N.:** Please review. The stories Red Nights and Death Burn have officially been removed from this site. The stories Scarlet Hate and Sun Of Blood will be removed by next weekend. I have a new story on TWCS Library called Darker Nights, you can read the first chapter on this site for two weeks, before I will take it down, there is already a link to it on my profile.


	32. Closing

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the reviews, the faves, the alerts, and just for reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 31 – Closing

Bella POV

I had never believed that I would be here again, but here I was. I was back home, back in Forks. It was Edward's idea; he said I needed real closure. I finally agreed, though part of me believed that I was just rehashing old wounds. It sucked that Edward wanted me to do this, but I understood why. There was a lot that I left behind after he died, and I don't mean material wise. Now true, most of them I wouldn't be able to say my goodbyes to anyway, I was too different. But I needed to say one final goodbye on my father's grave, and I had hopes of saying an official goodbye to Jake. It would be better than the way that we had left it.

I wondered how Jake would react to seeing me as a vampire, and on Edward's arm, no less. I had sworn to Jake that I had learned my lesson, that I no longer loved or wanted Edward, that I had learned my lesson, that I would never let Edward into my heart again. Of course, that had been before Jacob had imprinted. And the real kicker was; I had been telling the truth. I had sworn off Edward, sworn off vampires, sworn off everything in that area.

And yet, here I was, on Edward's arm. I pulled slightly away from Edward and knelt in front of my father's grave. Part of me knew that I should be sobbing. Yet now I was a vampire and all my sobbing would do was leave me in pain, because I couldn't shed the tears I desperately needed to.

I looked down at my father's grave, dropping to my knees, and placed the single red-rose on his grave. I got up and walked away from his grave. Edward followed me silently for several yards before he finally couldn't take my silence any longer. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I looked him in the eyes and shook my head slightly. I most definitely wasn't okay. My father was buried in the ground and I would never get him back. What was worse was the fact that I had yet to avenge my father. Victoria was still out there and I had done nothing to kill her yet. Turner had once promised to do it for me, but I had high doubts that he would follow through, especially now that our bond had been broken.

I had one more thing I wished to do, but first I had to convince Edward to let me do it alone. There was no way the wolves would allow Edward to enter La Push. I'd be lucky if they would let me. At least I knew where to go when I got to La Push. I knew the plot of land that Jacob had bought and then built on. It was going to be hard to convince Edward though.

"Edward…" I paused as I searched for the words that would make him let me go to La Push. It wasn't going to be easy.

Edward POV

"Edward…" Bella started, but trailed off. I could see in her eyes that I wasn't going to like whatever it was she was going to request.

She started again and this time she put her hands on my cheeks in an effort to make sure I stayed calm. "Please don't freak, Edward, but I want to go to La Push, _on my own_."

Her wish to have kept me calm didn't work. "Are you absolutely insane Bella? Do you have some sort of a death wish? The treaty strictly states that we aren't allowed on their land. They will kill you the instant you cross on to their land."

"They'll make an exception for me, Edward. I may not have the same eyes that I used to, may not be as clumsy, and may not be human anymore, but I'm still me; still Bella. Trust me, they won't try and hurt me."

I shook my head, I wouldn't let her run to her death; I couldn't. I loved her too much and was too selfish to take the chance of letting her die. "No, Bella, you're wrong. No matter how fond they were of you as a human their reactions will be different now that you are a vampire. They will try to kill you because that will be their instinct."

"I can out run the ones on patrol; trust me, Jacob _will_ resist his instinct, because it's me that he will be looking at. Jacob may not love me anymore, but trust me when I say that our friendship is strong. He won't let our friendship die just because I changed species."

"Bella, you don't know that. How many years has it been since he's seen you? How do you know beyond all shadows of a doubt that his feelings haven't changed? How can you guarantee that he won't attack?" I was desperate to keep her away from this specific ex; she already had one in her life and he was more than enough trouble. But that emotion was outweighed a thousand times over by the sheer desire to keep her safe, and allowing her to go to see werewolves definitely did not constitute keeping her safe.

Bella sighed and I could see it in her eyes, the ultimatum was coming. "_Edward, _I _love_ you, but I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and I certainly am able to judge situations for myself. I need to see Jacob one last time; there's too much that was left unsaid in our last goodbye. I need this to be able to truly continue on with my life. I promise I will be safe, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

I looked at the ground as I thought of several choice words in multiple languages that I would like to snarl at her. But she was right; I couldn't keep driving this wedge between us. I had to trust her and trust that she would be fine. I turned completely away from her. "Very well, Bella. I will be waiting at the house when you are done, please hurry."

She walked up to me and gave my cheek a single gentle caress before she ran toward La Push.

**A.N.: **Please review.


	33. The Last Goodbye

**A.N.: **Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts, and for reading it in general.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not own the characters. I do not own any of the songs that are in this story (unless notified otherwise). I only own this story line.

Ch 32 – The Last Goodbye

Bella POV

I passed the La Push line, but I didn't slow. I knew that if I paused now; it would be detrimental to my health. I had to get to Jacob's house before the wolves caught my scent. Jacob was my goal, though I was sure my new looks would more than stun him. He knew that I had chosen against vampires. I chuckled, so much for that.

His house was right inside the forest in a clearing just a little to the south of his dad's place. The house was painted beige and there was a light gray accent. I lied to Edward slightly; I _was_ expecting a fight, one hell of a one to be exact. But I also knew that I could and would make Jacob see sense.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard his quiet footsteps come to the door. I didn't take a step back though I knew it was coming; I also didn't block it. His fist hit me in the cheek and I stumbled back several feet.

I rubbed my cheek softly as I said, "Nice to see you too, Jacob. How's your wife, Tifa? You look good, like you haven't aged a day since I left." I was trying to get him to calm down, obviously. Yeah, wasn't working.

He charged at me and his fist was cocked to punch me. This time I didn't let him punch me as I had already given him his free punch for the day. My hand wrapped around his fist stopping it dead. His other fist came forward and using my other hand I grabbed his wrist. "Stop it, all you are going to end up doing is getting yourself hurt, Jake. It's me, Bella. I know you remember me."

Jake tried to break my grip twice before he finally gave up and sagged slightly. "Shit Bella, what the hell happened? You aren't supposed to be a vampire. I don't understand how this came about. You told me you'd never become like them."

"I did, and I had never planned on this, Jacob. By the time I realized what was happening; it was too late to fix it. You know how I started dating Turner after you imprinted. Well it turned out he was a vampire. I wasn't originally planning on becoming a vampire, Jacob. It just sort of happened. Turner started linking me to him and slowly I was being turned without ever being bit; it was killing me. I was finally changed not quite two years ago."

"So, you're still with Turner?"

"No, Turner wasn't the one to change me, Edward was."

Jacob's eyes became furious. "WHAT? You promised me, Bella. You promised." He tried to break loose again, but I saw no point in him hurting himself by trying to attack me again so I kept his arms in an iron grip.

"Jacob, it was never my intention. I never planned for it to happen. It just did; I swear if I could go back in time, I would. This wasn't my plan for the future. I had never planned it this way. Things happened, Jake; things I'm not necessarily proud of. By the time I realized what was happening to me, it was too late. I had to go forward, and that meant one of two forms of death. I never had another choice, Jake. Would you rather I was completely dead? This was the only other option I had."

Jacob completely sagged so that he fell forward, falling into me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. "No, I would rather you were like this than dead, Bella. But all of us already believed you to be dead. There's been no contact from you, no nothing, since your dad died. All of us believed that Victoria had got you."

I chuckled. "You don't watch the TV much, do you? I didn't disappear, far from it. I'm famous, Jake. I've put out four albums, Jake; I'm a singer. I just didn't come back to Forks because I couldn't risk Victoria returning here. I had to cut my losses in this town and break all ties; there was nothing left here for me anyways. It wasn't my initial plan, but it was for the best. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she had killed anyone else around here. It was bad enough when she killed Charlie. I couldn't handle that grief again."

Jacob digested what I said before he moved slightly back from me. It was clear that he knew me well, knew when my mind was made up, because he changed the subject. "So you've been a vampire for two years now?"

"Pretty close," I said.

"And I can see you're an animal hunter."

"Yes," I agreed, wondering where he was going with this.

"Have you ever screwed up?"

Ah, so that was what he was wondering. I turned away from him. "If you are looking for a way to continue your attack than yes I have screwed up, once. It's not exactly an easy life to live, and the bloodlust can be hard to resist." I turned back to him. "Please understand Jacob that this lifestyle choice isn't easy. We resist, _I_ resist, because I don't want to be a monster, but it isn't always all that easy."

There was a lengthy silence that spread out for minutes before I decided I couldn't take it any longer. "So Jake how's Tifa?

"Tifa's doing well. We just had our second daughter. Sort of disappointing actually, not having any boys yet."

"Jake," I admonished.

"What? I didn't say that I didn't love my beautiful daughters; it doesn't mean I can't be disappointed about not having a son yet."

I shook my head in exasperation.

Edward POV

Bella had been gone for almost three hours now. I'd give her fifteen more minutes and then I was going to get her. Of course, I had been telling myself that for the past two hours. I looked at the clock anxiously, what could be taking Bella so long?

Just then I heard Bella running up and I let out a sigh of relief. Bella opened the door, and then my arms were around as I peppered her face with kisses before she had time to react. I latched my mouth onto hers and started kissing her hard.

My tongue sunk into her mouth as I explored the crevices of her mouth that I knew as well as the back of my hand, before I finally let my tongue contact hers. I let out a groan and continued to kiss her for several minutes. Then I returned to peppering her face with small chaste kisses.

She pulled away slightly laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're happy to see me back in one piece. I told you I'd be fine. I'm glad I did it too; I think Jake and I both will now finally be able to let the other go without any guilt or otherwise."

She didn't give me any time to let her words sink in, because the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, and her tongue dancing in my mouth.

**A.N.: **I would like to mention that I have ended this chapter at such a point that you can end the story now, without being cheated. If you do not like violence, tragedy, and sex (in said order) than this is the point to end. There are only two chapters remaining and an epilogue. The first and second will both be very violent as well as the second ending tragically. The epilogue is mostly going to be sex, so if you do not like that kind of stuff end the story here. If you decide to read the coming chapters and decide to bitch please choose not to because I really do not want waste my time reading a bitch out/cuss out. If you don't like it and wish to review please just say 'it sucks' and be done with it. As always, please review.


End file.
